Falling in Love at Remy's
by NinaK.05
Summary: What if Kate Beckett and Richard Castle had met in a different way? Let's say that's what happens. Will Kate accept that he has a daughter? Will her father accept that she is dating someone 8 years older than her, who has a kid? How will Meredith take all of this? - Guess you'll have to read and see... - Multichapter - title to be selected by readers...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_'Finally! Lunch break! Couldn't wait anymore... Gosh, I'm starving'_ Katherine Beckett thought as she grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and walked towards the last desk in the row, where the two detectives, Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan, stood, chatting about whatever unimportant thing they wanted to do after their shift.

"Hey, guys. Wanna grab a bite at Remy's?" She asked politely, though she wished they'd say no. It was a hard day for her. January 9th. Her mother's death anniversary. And all she wanted to be by herself, because she knew she'd have to deal with her father later, and wanted to prepare her self for the situation, but they were her friends and...

"No, thanks." They said in unison, looking at each other as soon as they noticed it and Ryan continued on his own. "We still have paperwork. Hum... We'll eat later, Beckett. But thanks anyway."

"You and Espo are staying because of paperwork?" she asked, raising a brow at them. She knew it wasn't true. They hated paperwork, but as long as it was done by the end of the day and she wasn't the one to finish it, who was she to argue? "I'm so proud of you!" she squeazed Ryan's cheek before walking down the hall, towards the elevator and leaving the precinct.

He had been there, looking for something actually worth writing about for over an hour. He was tired, about to give up and leave when he saw her come in. Her brown hair framming her face perfectly, her long legs giving her an air of superiority (God, he had a thing for long legs), her green sweater, disposed over a white shirt and jeans, matched her eyes, which glowed as she smiled at the balconist and ordered.

She payed for whatever she'd asked for and sat at the table across his. He could see her front now._ 'She's stunning'_ he thought. _'But why are those beatiful eyes so sad?'_ That was it. The click he needed, the inspiration, the mystery in her eyes was exactly what he needed for his new book.

He opened his laptop and started carefully writing, describing every detail he noticed in her. He looked up and down from his screen, just to see if she was still there and check if he'd missed anything. But, this time, when he looked up, her green eyes met his blue ones. She had finished eating her burger and was now drinking coffee, neither of them dropping the gaze.

After what felt like hours, she stood up and moved closer, sitting one of the chairs from his table, right in front of him. "Would you mind to explain yourself? I mean, you've been checking me out for the last hour." she said. God, her voice was so soft, tiny bells ringing in it.

"I'm sorry if I creeped you out. I didn't mean to." he said, shyly." It's just that I've been having writer's block and my publisher was pushing me to write. Then I came here and had no inspiration until I saw you, with all that mystery and sadness mixed up in your eyes and I thought about making up a story about it, you know?"

"You're a writer? And you want to write about me?" he nodded, twice. "Something I might have heard of?"

"In a Hail of Bullets, Flowers for your Grave, the Derrick Storm collection...?"

_'Oh, my God!'_

"Wait, you're Richard Castle? _The_ Richard Castle?" she couldn't believe he was now standing - sitting, actually - in front of her. Her favorite author, the guy who had helped her get through her mother's murder, the guy who'd saved her from being just like her father. The writer who didn't let her give up and go straight to the bottle.

"Looks like I have a fan.!"

"What?" she asked, stupidly as her cheeks blushed.

"Well, my dear, for the way that you're blushing, I'll take it as a 'Yes'."

She blushed even more and dropped her head. Gosh, he was there and he cared about her being a fan. She should've recognized him, from the back cover of his books, but she didn't. If she had, she would've never approached him. She heard him say something, but she didn't really care about whatever that was. She was more worried about getting her heart race and facial color back to she was able to, she asked "What did you say?"

"I asked your name, Ms. Gorgeous eyes." he flirted, bringing the blush back.

"I'm Beckett, Kate Beckett." she answered.

"Are you some sort of secret agent like James Bond, Ms Beckett?" he joked, his ocean blue eyes glowing while staring at hers.

"No, I'm not, Mr. Castle. But I work for the NYPD, though." she answered sincerely. He was trying to make her confortable, and,damn, it was working. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"May I know what's your job in the NYPD, exactly?"

"Just made detective last month."

"So Detective Beckett it is." he said grining and typing something on his laptop. Then, he wrote something down on a note pad on his edge of the table. "My dear detective, I should go now." he said, standing up and shaking her hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you." he left her there, with a stupid grin on her face.

She felt magical, though for her magic didn't exist. She felt whole again, special. She felt the way she used to feel when her mother was around... _'Oh, he left his note pad!'_ She looked back, to see if he was still at Remy's. Nothing. She couldn't see him through the window either. He was gone. She grabbed the notebook and read what he'd just written.

"My dear detective, looks like, now, I have a reason to see you again, don't I? I'll be back here soon. Hope to see you around! :) -RC"

_'Well, I guess now I'll have to come back here everyday, in order to give it_ back...' she thought smiling and leaving the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate hadn't put her hopes up that day, she knew he probably wouldn't show up. She had spent nearly two weeks expecting, waiting for him to come to Remy's again as he had said he would.

She usually went by herself, as the boys were weirdly glad to have paperwork to do. No bodies had dropped and there wasn't anything interesting at the precinct, but, yet, they stayed.

It was a cold winter afternoon. Kate put on her leather jacket over her blouse and sweater, before walking outside, taking the notepad with her, already on her way to the diner. Her brown hair was wavier today, because of the humidity in the air, but yet, she didn't hold her hair in a bun, she just let it hang lose on her shoulders.

Thankfully, it was warmer inside the diner. She entered the queue and waited for her turn, concentrating on what she was going to order this time. _'Maybe what she ordered on Monday, or.._._'_ Someone bumping into her interrupted her line of thought.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I didn't see you." the little redhead said.

"It's okay, kid. I'm not hurt, see?" Kate lifted her arms, as the suspects did. "I'm okay. You alright?"

"Yeah." the kid said, before they heard a voice screaming _'Alexis!'_ and both looking in it's direction. Kate saw Richard coming and hugging the kid.

"Alexis, don't you ever run off like that again. I know you were excited about coming here to watch dad working, but you can't do that." Rick was really worried. He kept looking at her, before hugging her and then again, just looking.

"I'm sorry, daddy." the kid hugged him back._ 'She's sweet'_ Kate thought. "I bumped into this lady but I already apologized and she said it was okay."

He followed his daughter's finger, slowly looking up to see Kate's smiley face. "Hey, Castle" she said, grinning at his stupid face.

"Hey, Kate." he managed to say, loud enough for her to hear.

She smiled and turned around. It was her turn to order, so she did and after she payed she heard the little girl say "Miss Kate, will you join us?"

"I don't know, sweetie. Is it okay with your dad? I don't wanna mess your father-daughter time." that last sentence was directed to him.

"Please, join us." they said in unison, excitement in both their voices.

"If you insist." she took Alexis' hand and let the girl pick a table as Rick ordered their meal. The kid took the window seat and Kate sat down by her side. The little girl bounced on her seat, her legs swinging up and down as she looked at Kate.

"You're pretty, Miss Kate."

"Well, thank you, Alexis, but you can just call me Kate." she smiled and the kid rested her head on kate's shoulder.

Richard came to meet them, as he turned his laptop on and put it by his side, waiting for it to turn on. He smiled at the scene of Kate and his daughter. Alexis seemed so confortable with Kate, a complete stranger, around.

"Pumpkin, do you want some sheets of paper and your crayons so you came make daddy a pretty drawing before food gets here?"

"Sure, but I'll give my drawing to Kate, daddy, not to you."

"Oh, you wound me, my dear." Kate laughed at him. he'd made a funny face like he was actually hurt. Her laugh was graceful to his ears. _'She should laugh more often'_ he thought.

Their meal arrived, Alexis wanted to finish the drawing first, but Rick told her to eat, then she could draw. Kate liked the fact that he was a good father and that his daughter not only adored him, but had him wrapped around her little finger.

Rick didn't say anything for a long time, but once in a while Kate noticed him staring at her and she turned away every time due to the blush that heated up her cheeks whenever she felt his eyes on her.

As soon as he finished eating, he started writing on his laptop, so concentraded that his brows frowned. Kate noticed it, but remained silent. She knew she did the exact same thing. She drew her attention back to eating and chewing properly. And once more felt his gaze on her. It was starting to make her angry, because she kept blushing and she knew she barely blushed except when he was around, and she didn't like that, not even a little bit.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said, harshly.

He didn't hesitate. "Shoot!"

"Why are you here? You're not here for your notepad, because you haven't asked for it yet and you_ clearly_ have enough money to buy many others. You're not here for your daughter, because she seems pretty bored right now and has barely touched the food. So, what is it Rick? What brings you to this diner? Are you here to _annoy_ me?"

"I'm here for the story!"

"The story?" she raised a brow.

"Yeah, remember, writer's block... I came here for the inspiration, which is you, by the way... There's always a story, always a chain of events that makes everything make sense. Take you for an example. Under normal circumstances, you should not be here. Most smart good looking women become lawyers, not cops. And yet here you are. Why?"

"I don't know, Rick. You're the novelist. You tell me." she said, roughly._ 'Gosh, why is he so interested in understanding? Why can't he just let go?'_

"Well, you're not bridge-and-tunnel. No trace of the boroughs when you talk. So that means Manhattan. That means money. You went to college, probably a pretty good one. You had options. Yeah, you had a lot of options, more socially acceptable options. But you still chose this, you chose to be a detective. That tells me, something happened. Not to you. No, you're wounded, but you're not that wounded. No, it was someone you cared about, it was someone you loved. And you probably could have lived with that but the person responsible was never caught.

Tears gathered in her eyes. She knew he was right, but she'd never confess to that. He cold read her within seconds. She wasn't the open-book type either.

"And that, Detective Beckett, is why you are here."

"Cute trick." she said, fighting back the fat tears that just wanted to slide down her face. "But don't think you know me."

" About the notepad, I'd really like it back." he said, as she stood up and walked away, though she could still hear him say "The point is there's always a story. You just have to find it."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I've been really excited about this story! I literally cried while reading the reviews on the first chapter! I'm open to ideas and will be reading private messages! It's my first fic, so feel free to send PM's criticizing and giving advice!**  
**Thanks for reading, Nina K.**

Kate was more than upset, she was _mad_! He had read her so well in such little time, he had acutally made her want to cry.

She'd left the diner in a hurry, walking as fast as she could. God, she wanted, needed to get away from him. He wasn't doing her any good. He'd left her waiting for two weeks, hopes up in the sky, just so she would be disappointed at the end of lunch break and not able to concentrate when back at the precinct and when they finally meet again, he does _that_?

She couldn't think straight. She still wasn't letting the tears slide down her face, so she couldn't see well either. The precinct wasn't far away, and that was a bad thing. If it was farther, she would've been able to cry herself out and head back there with a clean face. But it's never simple nor easy.

She stopped about a block from the precinct, to catch her breath. Her heart was beating extremely fast. She could hear him calling for her, through the pumping in her ears was louder._'It's just my imagination'_ she thought, trying to convince herself of that, but as soon as she turned her head, she could see him running in her direction, dragging Alexis with him.

"Kate, wait!" he yelled, when he saw her moving away again. She stopped and turned around. God, she was mad.

"What, Rick? What do you want?" she said voice trembled slightly, but he didn't seem to notice. Alexis had her little arms wrapped around Kate's legs before she could say anything else, and Kate's heart melted. "What's going on, Lex?" she said softly. The girl grinned at the nickname and tightened her grip.

"You left without saying good-bye." the kid looked up. Kate had finally let a few tears roll down her cheeks. "Why are you crying, Katie?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry, kid. I'll be alright. I'm sorry I didn't say good-bye. I just gotta go. I'm late for work."

"Okay, but I made this for you" Alexis elbowed her dad's knee. he'd been staring at Kate for the last minutes and his kid wanted him to hand her the drawing she'd made for Kate so she could give it to her. He opened his laptop case and she took it out. "Here. It's you, me and daddy at Remy's!" she said,pointing at the stick figures before looking up at Kate and smiling.

"Thank you, Lex. It's beautiful. You know what?"

"What?"

"I'll have it frammed and I'll leave it on my desk, at work, so everytime I look at it, it'll remind me of you!" she said, tapping the girls nose. "What do you think? You like that?"

"I love it, Katie!" she hugged Kate again.

After he composed himself from the run and was able to organize his thoughts, Rick apologized for what he'd said. "I didn't know it would hurt you, really, I'm so, so sorry. Please don't be mad at me, or Alexis. She really liked you! She asked me if you could come to the park with us someday and... Please, Kate, say something." she choked at his anxiety.

"I accept your apology, Castle, and I'd never be mad at Alexis, it wasn't her fault. But still, don't think you know me. And please, avoid situations that make me want to shoot you." she joked. "And, about the park,I... I'd love to."

They stared at each other's eyes for a moment, before Rick broke the gaze and handed her something. She took long to realize it was his card. She handed him hers and waved them good-bye after hugging Alexis. She'd really ment it, about framming the drawing, but she'd have to get back to work first.

"Yo, Beckett, why'd you take so long? We got a case!" Javier said excited. He knew how much Kate hated when bodies dropped in the winter and summer. She wished bodies would only drop on spring and fall. Scratch that! She wished bodies would never drop.

"Who are you, detective Esposito, to ask me about the time I spent eating lunch?" she raised a brow and Ryan, who was sitting on Esposito's desk choked.

"As you said on your question, boss, I'm detective Esposito! Always questioning!" he joked before leading their way out.

"Lanie, what have we got?"she asked the M.E. who was crounching on the ground next to a female child.

"Alyssa Fleiuss, 6-years-old, can't tell COD nor TOD until I get her back to the lab." she said, unconfortably. _'How can someone be this mean and harm a child?'_she thought.

Javier approached them, notepad in his hands._ 'Shit, I forgot to give him the damn notepad!'_ Kate thought cursing herself. "Yo, Beckett. The kid had been reported missing a couple of weeks ago, by her mother. I asked her to go to the precinct and she'll meet us there."

"Okay. Get the CSU to sweep the area. I wanna get the bastard who did this."

She spent the next few days staring at the murder board. She hadn't had the time to go to the park with Castle and his kid or to give him his notepad back. All the leads they had were written there, in details. Their last suspect had alibied out and she needed to put the son of a bitch who did this to Alyssa behind thick bars. She was focused, she couldn't miss a thing, not even a little one. It might make a huge difference.

"Beckett." Ryan yelled from across the bullpen. "There's someone here who wants to talk to you."

Kate looked to wear Ryan was pointing at and saw Richard Castle, but he looked different, weirder. "What's going on, Castle?" she asked, worried.

"Someone took Alexis." he stated, looking at the ground.

Meredith had shown up at the loft that morning and demanded to take Alexis out shopping. Little did he know that his ex-wife would go trying on new clothes and leave the 6-year-old alone in the mall. When she finally noticed the kid was missing, she called the security, but they couldn't find her. An hour ago, she'd called Richard, just to let him know she'd lost their child and that she'd be flying back to Los Angeles in a couple of hours. Kate was the only cop he knew. The only person he could rely on. At least, to find his daughter.

"Someone took Alexis" he stated again, this time, in Kate's arms, crying.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rick." she said, slowly, softly. She'd never called him Rick before and she hadn't thought that the first time would be like this. "I need you to calm down, think carefully and tell me exactly what happened so I can try to help, okay? I'm going to help you. I'll find someone to take the case, but I need you to tell me everything."

"You're not going to work the case?" he asked, lifting his head from her shoulder.

"No, I can't work on it for two reasons. 1, I'm a homicide detective; 2- I'm emotionally atached to her, my captain would never let me."

"Oh." he said, kind of disapointed, before explaining everything, every detail he could remember. His sweet little girl depended on it. He needed to have her back. He couldn't handle life without her.

As soon as she felt like he was finished, Kate stood up and walked to Captain Roy Montgomery's office. She'd taken the girl's father's statement, all they needed now was the officer to work the case.

Montgomery assigned Esposito and Ryan. They were both on Kate's team. He knew they were good detectives and that she trusted them both. They'd work with an FBI agent. FBI got juristiction on child kidnapping cases.

Agent William 'Will' Sorenson arrived in half an hour and talked to Rick again. They'd need to talk to the mother they'd need... The whole team went silent as they heard Rick's cell phone ringing. As soon as they were able to trace the call, they told Rick to answer.

"Richard Castle, the author. It's an honour to talk to you, even if by phone. I believe you've contacted that lady cop of yours, haven't you? Well, I'd really like to talk to her, if you don't mind. I have something pretty interesting concerning the case she's been working on this past week. Can you hand the phone to her?"

He did as asked. Ryan signaled that the call was being traced as Kate took the phone.

"Beckett." she said.

"Detective Beckett. I have some information on your case and on Richard Castle's daughter's kidnapping." he paused. She noticed his tone, he was doing this for fun. "Well, first of all I did them both. Second, I have only one condition to hand the girl alive to the NYPD."

"And what is it?" she asked harshly. Damn it, the guy was playing with Alexis' life. Who the hell did he think he was?

"By now your partners have traced this call, I believe. Well, detective, my condition is, you'll have to come and get her... by yourself." and that was the last thing she heard before he hung up.

Sorenson heard carefully as she explained those so called conditions. "No, Kate. I'm not sending you there alone."

"You don't get to discuss that with me. It's either me or Alexis. And no one said I'd be alone. Just let me get there first. You can trace my cell phone, I'll leave it on, and as soon as I get there, you send back-up. Believe me, it's a good plan."

Rick understood it now. The man had asked for Kate. "No, Kate. I won't let you risk your life."

"Castle don't. I don't need it in my consciousness. I'm going there, as I'd planned, and I'll bring her back to you." and with that, she left the precinct, with the address in her hand.

* * *

The address led her to a huge warehouse near the Hudson. She double checked. That was it. _'Alexis must be so scared'_ she thought, as she entered, gun in her hand, sure that her back-up was on it's way.

It wasn't as dark inside as she'd thought it would be. There were skylights on the roof, letting the sunlight flow in. There was only one door, leading to another section. Kate hesitaded for a moment, but Alexis was in there and she needed to see her.

She opened the wooden door. There was a small figure in the corner of the room. By the hair color, she could see it was Alexis. She was tied up had a tape over her mouth. Her blue eyes looking directly at Kate's, trying to warn her about the danger. Kate's body was buzzing with adrenaline, determination and maybe maybe a little fear, too.

She ran to the little girl. Trying to undo the nots that kept the rope around the girls wrists, failing. Her hands were trembling. She couldn't undo the nots. She searched around the little girl, to see if she was attached to anything. Thankfully, she wasn't."Lexie, I'm going to pull that tape off of your face. It's going to hurt, but I promise it will be fast, okay?" the girl nodded. She pulled it off and it left a red mark on the little girls face.

There was no one else in that room, nor in the other, as Kate ran back to her car. She could here sirens far away. _'Back-up is coming.'_ she thought. She shoved the girl in the car and told her to stay down. The girl nodded once again. 'Good' she thought as the wind gathered up her hair._ 'She's cooperating'._

She sent Sorenson a text message, telling him that Alexis was safe, in her car, and that she'd be now looking around for the suspect, and then actually started the search. She went to the back of the warehouse, always checking behind her to see if there was anyone coming. But this time, as she looked back, her suspect was in front of her, hitting the arm that held the gun with a thick pipe. She screamed in pain and involuntarily dropped her gun.

He hit her once more, before bending to get her Glock 17. He aimmed at her leg and shot, causing her to flinch forward. She was losing it, she could barely stay conscious. She looked him in the eyes. "Henry?" she managed to whisper.

"You remember me, Katie? I thought you wouldn't, it's been a long time and I've changed so much... I loved you, you know? But then, your dear mother had to die and you had to change coasts once more, didn't you? You said you'd be with your dad, but I came here for you and you were not there. I know it took sometime, but as soon as I arrived and looked for you, you were seeing that writer boy of yours and that little brat!"

"We're not together" she said, barely believing that her best friend, her Henry, was doing that to her.

"Bullshit, Katie! I saw the way he looked at you! And you had the same look on your face." he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the deck. She could here the sirens coming closer, there was still hope. "But you now what Katie? If I can't have you, he won't either. Don't worry about the kid, never meant to do anything to her. But real target was you." and with that he threw her in the wintery freezing water of the Hudson.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Sorry guys, this is pretty short. I had no idea how to continue from here, I had thought of doing something else. But, an anonymous reviewer said that she/he really wanted to see Rick saving Kate. I had planned to start the fluffyness somewhere in the 6th or 7th chapter, and this will get me there anyway. Thank you all for reading and, please, review! I like to know your opinion about it! If you feel more confortable sending PMs, just do! I promise I'll read and respond.**

**Hope to hear from all of you soon!**

**Nina K.**

* * *

"Bro, drive faster! We'll never get there in time to help Beckett. She'll get the credit all by herself!" Esposito yelled in the car. Ryan was driving as fast as he could, searching for the warehouse at the docks. He had asked the partner to keep it down, but Espo just couldn't. "I see Beckett's car!"

They pulled over, and so did Sorenson's Suburban. There was something moving in Beckett's car. Something red... "Alexis, that's Alexis. She's the one in the car!" Castle cried.

"Richard, what was the one condition for you to come with us?" Sorenson sounded mad, and he was. He hated when civilians pretended to be cops. He'd told Castle he couldn't come, but he insisted that he needed to see his daughter and thank Kate ASAP. He was really worried and, judging by the way he kept repeting that, he was also pretty annoying.

"I know, I know. Stay in the car... But that's my daughter over there and I can stay in that car with her, can't I?"

"Yes. Esposito, you're going with me to the back. Ryan, you'll go inside. If Beckett is after that guy and the signal of her cell phone is still pointing here, they can't be far."

Rick headed to Beckett's Crown Vic. When he opened the door, he heard Alexis sobbing. She lifted her head and pushed the hair away from her face, so she could look at him. "Katie was screaming, daddy. She screamed after she left."

* * *

Esposito approached the man standing on the edge of the deck. He saw the gun in the man's hand. Beckett's gun. For some reason, Sorenson wasn't there yet, but he couldn't wait. "NYPD! Put down your weapon and turn around slowly!" he did as Espo said.

Espo cuffed him. Still no sign of Sorenson, nor Beckett. "Where's Beckett?" the guy laughed. "Where is she?" the answer wasn't quite what he'd expected. The man just hummed Little Mermaid's 'Under the Sea'.

* * *

Espo ran back to the car, dragging their suspect with him, to find Ryan lying against it and chatting with Castle and Alexis. He seemed concerned, but Espo didn't care what it was, Beckett was the most important right now. He pushed the suspect to Ryan, who shoved him in his own Crown Vic. "Where the hell is Sorenson? Beckett's in the water, we gotta get her out of there!"

Rick didn't hear anything else other than the two detectives screaming his name, as he ran to the deck, as fast as he could, and dove in the cold wintery water of the Hudson river. Kate had saved his girl and now was his turn to make it up to her.

* * *

The water wasn't cold. It was freezing. He swam around for a bit until he reached her hand. It felt rigid, but he pulled her closer and swam to the surface holding her waist. He gasped for air, trying to hold Kate's head out of the water, so she could breathe aswell. Esposito and Sorenson, who were standing on the deck pulled Kate up first, and then Rick. Espo checked for her pulse. It was weak, but at least there was one. "Ryan called an ambulance. Help is coming, bro. Help is coming." Espo told him.

"Daddy, I wanna see Katie!" Alexis cried as Rick gave her a bath. "Why did she leave in the amb-amb-ambulance, daddy?"

Rick was pulled away from his thoughts by his daughter's questions. "She was hurt, sweetie. That's why. Uncle Javi said he'd call when she was okay."

"Can we go see her, daddy? I wanna see her." Could they? He wanted to see her too. He hadn't thanked her yet.

"You know what, Lex? As soon as Javier calls, we'll go out, buy her some beautiful flowers and then we'll go see her. But we gotta finish your bath first, then wait a bit, okay?"

"OKAY!" she said as she threw her arms up and soaked Rick's shirt.

Rick and Alexis were watching the third Pixar movie when his phone rang. Alexis was instantly filled with hopes.

"Castle."

"Hey, man, it's Esposito. I have some news."

"Just spit it out!"

"The guy we arrested was the one who kidnapped Alexis, he confessed to the whole thing, but your kid was not really what he wanted. He wanted Beckett. She left Stanford when her mother was murdered and he loved her and wanted to see her again. He'd been stalking her for a few days and he saw her with you. According to him, you look to each other in a 'different way'..." he chocked. "Anyway, he hurt her pretty bad. He hit her a couple of times with a really thick, heavy pipe and shot her leg. Those injuries have already been taken care off. But the worst thing is the drowning. They're draining what's left of the water out of her lungs and her breathing is still shallow. She's breathing by herself though."

"She'll make it." Rick said, sympathetically. "Um, Alexis has been bothering me that she wanted to see Kate. Could I take her there?"

"Sure, bro. She'll be up in a couple of hours, according to the doctors, I mean, if everything works out as expected. So, no problem. But I'm warning you, it's not pretty."

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour." he hung up. "Pumpkin, get ready! We're going to see Kate."


	6. Chapter 6

He pushed the door open nervously, leading his daughter, who was holding a bouquet of freesias, inside to visit their dear Kate. He ran a hand through his hair, worried about how awful he was looking for not sleeping at all. Alexis let out a sigh of disapointment for not being able to see Kate well, as the bed was too high. "Up, daddy!" he took the flowers from her hands and placed them on the couch, near one of the fours white, boring walls. Then, he lifted her by the armpits so she could take a look at the sleeping Katie.

Kate had a cast on her right arm, from the shoulder down. As her leg was stretch out over the covers, he could see the bandage around her thigh, where she'd been shot. Her body was attached to many wires connected with big scary machines. The loud beep from the heart monitor annoyed Alexis. She didn't understand why Kate had a tube inside her nose either, but it didn't matter. She felt like it was her fault. If she hadn't left mommy's side for a second when she got bored, if she hadn't trusted the man to bring her back home, her Katie wouldn't be here. Her little eyes filled with tears with the thoughts and she asked to be put up on the floor again.

"What is it, sweetie? Are you worried about Kate?" the girl nodded, fat tears slidding down her cheeks. "Don't be, baby girl. She'll be just fine."

"It's my fault daddy!" she cried

"No, Alexis. It's not your fault. You couldn't have known, okay, sweetie? Just promise daddy you'll never talk to strangers again."

"I promise, daddy. I promise." The little redhead dug her face in her dad's neck. He'd crouched next to her, to be face-to-face. He put his arms around her, holding her close in a tight hug. By the corner of his eye, he saw movement. He could hear the heart monitor going crazy as the break between beeps were stood up to see that Kate was moving around on the bed. Her brows frowned, her face writhing as she moved her head from side to side before her eyes snaped open.

It took her a while to focus and steady her heartbeat, but when she did, she saw him. "Ca-Castle?" she whispered, surprised to see him, standing there, in the hospital room, with Alexis on his arms. "She's safe" she thought.

"Hey, Kate. What happened to Rick? Did he go away after you found Alexis? Why are we back to Castle?" he joked. She tried to laugh. Bad mistake. Bad, bad, bad. She winced in pain. She remembered now. Henry. He'd hit her twice with the damn pipe, once on the arm, once on the ribs. "Oh, my goodness. Do you want me to call a nurse? I bet she's got painkillers. Is it bad? Oh, my-"

"Shut up, Castle!" she yelled, looking at Alexis, who moved away from Rick's shoulder to look at her. "I'm fine!... Hey, Lex."

"Hi, Katie." she answered shyly, staring at the empty space on the bed. "Come sit here with me, sweetie."

"I'm glad daddy saved you, Katie."

"Oh, he did?" she glanced up at him and the room went silent for a few minutes. "It's killing you isn't it, Castle?"

"What?"

"Having to wait this long to tell me the details of your heroic act."

"If you insist, my dear detective, I'll tell you exactly how it was." he grinned.

"Be sure to check the story later. Daddy always adds to the story."


	7. Chapter 7

He spent about thirty minutes telling her how he'd bravely jumped in the freezing water of the Hudson river, to save her precious life. He told her the absolute truth. There was no need to add fun details, it wasn't supposed to be amusing, it was a serious conversation, a real story.

She believed him, her injuries matched the story, but she'd make sure to ask Javier for his version later. She listened carefully, forcing herself to remember something from after she was thrown in the water. Nothing. Blank.

When he finished, he quit looking down at his hands and lifted his head, forcing his eyes to stare at hers. They gazed at each other for a while, neither of them moving or speaking, both just breathing steadly, until the nurse came in. She was short, her blond her tied up in a short ponytail.

"Miss Beckett, is good to see that you're finally awake. I'm nurse Wells and will be taking good care of you during morning and afternoons on the next few days. During the nights you stay here, nurse Davidson will cover for me." She said, checking all the monitors and taking notes on the information sheet of the medical record attached to the clipboard. "How's the pain?"

"I don't feel any." she lied.

"Well, you should. The effect of the painkillers we gave you shouldn't last more then 4-hours."

"I'll let you know if I feel any." No, she wouldn't. She _couldn't_ be on painkillers, she couldn't take anything she might get addicted to, specially not _drugs_. She'd only take those pills if the pain was unbearable. And for her to admit it, it would take really, really long.

She felt a shiver run through her body after the nurse left the room. She realized she was cold and pulled up the covers, twitching at the pain she felt with the jolt. She let out a moan and, as she looked back at Castle, who had placed the spleeping Alexis on the couch in the corner of the room when the nurse came in, and now was back at her bedside. He could see she was cold and stood up to close the window, coming ride back to where he'd been sitting.

Before he could say anything about the painkillers, she asked "Why are you here, Rick?"

"I-I care about you, Kate. And... I wanted to say thank you, you know, for bringing my little princess back to me..." he replied, shyly.

"It was nothing, besides I'm the one who should be thanking you, for saving my life." She stoped for a moment, let her words sink in.

"Always, Kate. Always."

* * *

When Kate woke up that following morning she didn't see Castle anywhere around. Not that she expected him to be there, not at all. Okay, not true. She wished he'd be there, with her, making her laugh and feel up in the sky, closer to the stars, but she knew he had to go home and take care of Alexis. But Rick not being there was not what surprised her. What shocked was to see her father, feel him holding her hand, as he rested his head on the bed, asleep.

"Dad" she whispered, while shaking and squeazing his hand a little bit. "Dad. Wake up, dad." the gray-haired man stirred awake and rubbed his eyes, before looking at her.

"Katie. You're okay... I was so nervous when I got that call from this guy, what's his name?... Oh, yes, Richard! He said you'd been attacked while rescuing a kidnapped little girl."

"Yes, I guess you can say it that way. It was Rick's daughter." she paused, letting out a sigh of relief. It felt good to be reminded that Alexis was safe and sound at home. "You remember when I told you a few weeks ago about how I met my favorite author in a coffee shop?" he nodded. "Well, that's Rick. I saved his daughter and he saved me, daddy. You sure it was Rick who called you?_ How did even get your number?_"

"That's up to you to find out, Katie. I'm glad you're okay... How's the pain? Don't you dare lie to me, Miss!" she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

She didn't answer his question, yet she asked. "When can I leave the hospital, dad? You do know I hate them, right?" he nodded.

"In a couple of days, Katie. Just a couple more days and you'll be free to go home... Under one condition, though. The doctor said you'd need supervision, someone to take care of you during rehab and you're coming to the cabin with me."

Neither of them had heard the knock on the door, but Rick entered soon enough to hear the statement and the answer to it._"No, dad. Those crickets drive me crazy. I can't stay there."_ He was aware of the condition to leave the hospital and expected a bad reaction from her, though it wasn't that bad. And before he knew, the words came out of his mouth "You can stay at the loft with Alexis and I. We have a spare bedroom!"

* * *

**A/N - Sorry guys, it's kind of a late update. But I have a good excuse. Typing with just one hand (the other one is in a cast) is pretty damn hard, but I'll try to keep up with the daily updates or at least try to make larger chapters! Please, review!**

**Thanks for being so nice!**

**-Nina K.**


	8. Chapter 8

"You can stay at the loft with Alexis and I. We have a spare bedroom!"

It took a while for Kate to absorb what Rick had said. He wanted her to stay in his loft._ 'I can't. I barely know him and he's already offering the spare bedroom in his apartment. There's no way I'll stay with them.'_ she thought.

"I wouldn't want to impose... I'm sure I can handle myself, in my own apartment, but thank you anyway."

"Katie..." her father sighed, took a deep breath and continued. "The doctor won't let you leave this hospital if you're going to be by yourself. I won't let that happen either."

"I could get Lanie to check on me before she goes to work, and maybe, the guys from the 12th -"

"Katie, if you won't stay at the cabin with me, accept the man's offer. I've talked to him, he's a really nice guy and obviously cares about you." she blushed

"Okay, fine. I'll stay with him." she looked at Richard, who was still standing by the door. "Happy now?"

"Never better!" he grinned.

* * *

_'Wow, this is HUGE!'_ she thought entering the loft, but not letting the awe spread on her face. She didn't need him asking stupid questions about it. He was showing her every room, the living room/dining room, the kitchen and his office on the ground floor and the bedrooms on the top floor. He didn't show her his bedroom, but, as they entered the guest room, he said it was the one next door.

Lanie had dropped by unannouced at the hospital and left some bags with Kate's clothing. She placed the bags next to the bed. "I'm going to take a shower." she said, waving Rick off of the bedroom. He said something about ordering in, but she didn't really care. She was sore and tired, all she needed was shower and then, some sleep.

* * *

"Kate?" he said soflty as he knocked on the door. No answer. He tried a couple more times, getting nothing, before opening the door. He was worried. It had been over an hour since he'd left her in the guest bedroom. He couldn't hear the water anymore, so he knew she'd finished her shower, but she didn't leave the room, nor did she make a sound.

He entered the guest room to find a sleeping Kate over the comforter, in her PJ's. She seemed peaceful. Her face had finally let go of that strong poker face to a relaxed, sensitive, kind expression._ 'She smiles in her sleep!'_ he thought, also smiling. But than everything changed. She frowned and turned a couple of times, throwing her arms to the sides.

Rick approached the side of the bad, worry covering his face as he grabbed her shoulder and shook her up. Kate's eyes opened wide, tears fell down her cheeks as she sat up. Rick hugged her close, letting her dug her head on his neck and soak his shirt.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, pulling away from him.

"It's okay, Katie. It was just a nightmare, you're okay. Want to talk about it?" She shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it. The damn dream had been about her mother. How she'd died and Kate could do nothing about it. "Alright, then. Food is here. You like Chinese, right?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite."

"Good. Come on, let's go eat." he took her hand in his and helped her up, dragging her to the kitchen with him. Alexis was already there and so was a tall redhead. She was older and wore colorful articles of clothing. The woman smiled at her. "Kate, this is my mother, Martha."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I have heard wonderful things about you, darling. Thank you for bringing the little one safe and sound." Martha said, hugging a surprised Kate.

"The pleasure is all mine." she said when the woman let go. Little Alexis ran towards her and hugged her legs. Looking up she said, smiling "I'm glad you're here! We're going to have lots of fun!"

"I'm sure I will"she smiled back.

* * *

After dinner, Rick and Kate sat on the couch to watch a Pixar movie with Alexis. Martha couldn't stay, she had a late-night rehearsal. "I wanna watch Pinocchio, daddy."

"Oh, I love Pinocchio"Kate said.

"See, daddy? Katie wants to watch it too!"

"Okay, honey, but go get ready for bed first" he set the DVD and watched the promotional trailers with Kate while Alexis put her PJ's on. "Who wants popcorn?"

"I do." the girls said in unison and giggled about it. Rick went to make it as the movie started. Jiminy Cricket started to sing 'When you wish upon a star' and so did Kate. "You sing beatifully, Katie." Alexis commented, making Kate blush.

"Thank you, sweetie."

Alexis rested her head on Kate's shoulder and they both drifted to sleep. That's how Rick found them. He couldn't resist taking a picture of that sweet moment, before putting each of them in bed and sleeping aswell.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Guys, I'm really sorry about the late update. I've been really busy lately and finally found sometime (and ideas) to keep up with this story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Please review or just leave a message. I'll try to get back to you!**

**For those who already have left a comment, thank you for feeding my ego!**

**XOXO**

**Nina K.**

* * *

Kate woke up as something, a little hand, shook her arm. "Katie, wake up! It's breakfast time!" she shook harder and Kate opened up her eyes. It took her a while to recognize the room she was in. It was the guest bedroom, but wasn't she watching a movie the night before in the living room? She wondered how she'd gotten all the way up there. "Daddy's baking pancakes, do you like it?"

"I love it, Lex. Let's go." she stood up and let the little girl lead her to the kitchen_. 'Rick actually knows how to cook.'_ she thought, taking another bite from the blueberry pancake.

Alexis was going to school that morning. It took Kate quite some time to realize that the little girl was already in her uniform, though her father was still in sweatpants and shirt. She looked at the clock on the wall, between the fridge and the cabinets. 7:30am. Wasn't the girl supposed to be on her way already?

"Hum, Castle, aren't you late?"

"For what?" he asked absentmindedly.

"I believe Alexis has school. We are all still eating breakfast, you're still in your PJ's and you still gotta take her there."

He looked at the clock, cursing under his breath, because the time had passed so fast. He frowns and runs to his room, quickly changing to a purple shirt and pants. Throwing a cardigan over his shoulder, he goes back to the living room. Alexis is already by the door, holding her Disney Princesses backpack, a hand on her hip, swinging, impantient. Kate was at the bottom of the stairs, laughing at the scene.

When Rick opened the door, he almost ran into the woman who was about to knock. Kate doesn't recognize her, but the Castles obviously do. She sees Alexis little body tremble, before walking towards her. She opened her arms to greet little Castle, who had tears in her eyes, and lifted her off the floor with her good arm.

Rick was still by the door. The woman at the door had about 3 suitcases behind her, she looked mad. So did Rick. "Who is she?" she whispered to Alexis. The girl didn't answer, just tightened her grip around Kate's neck and sobbed.

Kate hadn't been paying attention to the conversation, so she didn't know what it was all about, though she could tell it was something bad. The redhead raised a hand and slapped Rick across the face. Kate had tried not to intervene on whatever that was, but she was a cop. Assault was something she couldn't take.

She approached the two of 'em, still carrying Alexis. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you do that?" she asked, trying to remain calm.

"Who is she, Richard?" Rick didn't answer, just massaged his cheek, where her slap had left a handprint. She turned to Kate them, still looking for a reply. "Who are you and why are you even touching my little girl?"

"You're Alexis' mother?" she asked, her lips forming a small 'o'. "I'm Detective Kate Beckett. I worked your daughter's kidnapping case" _'Better than to explain the whole story.'_ she thought.

The woman laughed. "And Ricky has already gotten you in his bad, huh? Hand me my daughter, I don't want you to hold her, you bitch!"

"I won't. You left her in a mall, you didn't give her the attention she diserves! You ignored her, she got kidnapped and you don't even want to know how she is? You're a hell of a mother, huh?" she took in a deep breath. Then told Alexis, in a whisper, to go upstairs and wait, as she put her down on the floor. After the girl disapeared in the upper hallway, Kate continued. "She's afraid of you."

Kate didn't even see it coming, completely taken aback. Meredith looked serene, even, when Kate accused her, but as she told her that her own daughter was afraid of her, she couldn't help it. She fisted her right hand and punched Kate, watching as the detective flew over Rick, who was still lying on the ground, and hit the first steps of the stairs.

Meredith didn't regret it_ 'The bitch got what she deserves'_ she thought, entering the loft and leaving her bags near the couch, where she sits and watches Rick run towards the detective.

His hands shook as he slid to the ground next to her, the words "unconscious and not breathing" running through his head like a hysterical hamster on a wheel. One hand on her forehead, the other gently lifting her chin, and the hamster wheel was interrupted by a bolt of gratitude to first aid instructors when she took a breath on her own. He turned around, to look at Meredith, who wwas grinning. "Get out. GET OUT!"

Meredith was caught off guard, wanted to argue, but the look on his face warned her that she'd lose anyway. She grabbed her bags and left the loft, slamming the door shut.

Rick sighed, relieved for Meredith being gone. He looked down at Kate and patted her cheek, where a large opened cut, left there by Meredith's ring, bled. She stirred a bit, but didn't open her eyes. He lifted her up and checked her head, to see if it was bleeding too. Thankfully it wasn't. Once more, he carried her bridal style to the guest bedroom, this time, meeting Alexis, whose face was tearstained, in the hallway.

"Wh-What happened to Katie, daddy?"

"Katie hit her head pretty hard, baby. Wanna help daddy take good care of her? You're already late for school, anyway."

"Yes!" she squealed, glad to be able to help, though still upset with her mom.

* * *

Something hit her stomach and jerked her awake. She was back in the guest bedroom, though she didn't remember going to sleep. She remembered waking up in the morning, eating breakfast._ 'Gosh, my head hurts'_ she thought.

That was it. What was missing. Her argument with Alexis' mother. She touched her cheek, remembering the punch and flinched in pain. Looking at her side, she saw Alexis, with an arm spread over her._ 'Why isn't she at school?' _She moved the girl to the side, trying not to wake her.

She stood up, her head spinning. She walked to the hallway with good hand on the wall, to keep her balance. She reached the stairs and was about to go down when she heard Castle say. "Don't do that. Let me help you." he came up and held her waist, keeping her body against his as he led her down. He helped her sit on the couch and sat down, himself, pulling her legs over his lap. She rested her hands on one of the cushions. "How are you feeling? Does you head hurt?" she nodded slowly. "Thought so. You hit it pretty badly and I'm really sorry for it."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." he nodded slightly and tried to stand up, but she grabbed his arm. "Don't go. Please." her green eyes pleaded.

"I was just going to get you some Tylenol for the head." she shook her head "You don't want it?" she shook it again. "Okay, then, but if it gets worse let me know..." he paused for a moment, thinking carefully. He didn't want to mess things up with Kate, ever. "I'd like to thank you, for what you said to Meredith about Alexis. It's the truth and I would never have the courage to spit it out like that. You are what Alexis wished Meredith was. You're present in her life, you're there for her, you're kind and loving, you're...extraordinary."

She didn't know what to say. She hadn't noticed that Alexis was that attached to her. Her lower eyelids filled with tears, though she tried to fight them back, let them roll down her cheeks. Rick pulled her closer, her cherry scent driving him crazy. "No, Katie, don't cry. I don't like it when you do. It makes me sad."

She looked up at him, rubbing the sleeve of her shirt under her eyes, drying the tears. They were so close, their hearts beating faster and faster. He wanted to kiss her, but not knowing how she would react, he didn't. But she had the same will and was not afraid to take over.

She put her good hand behind his neck, and pulled him closer, closing the gap between them, locking lips in a soft, tender kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Kate broke apart, in a sudden urge to breathe, but didn't move away. She stayed, her forehead on his, his scent intoxicating her as she felt his steady breath on her face. "I'm so sorry, Rick". She tried to get off the couch, but he tightened his grip around her waist, keeping her in place. "Rick, don't. This is wrong."

"If it's wrong, then why does it feel so right, so good, Katie?"

"I-I don't know." she sighed and let her head rest on his shoulder as he stroke the small of her back. "What are we doing, Rick?"

"We should figure it out." he replied, kissing her again. She hesitate the moment their lips touched, but ended up surrending and kissing him back. This kiss was so much better than the first one, though Kate thought that was not possible. It was sweet and intense as he tangled his tongue with hers. He rested his hands on her back as she wrapped her legs around his waist and played with the locks of hair on his neck.

They broke apart when they heard a gasp. They searched the room, looking for the source and found Alexis at the bottom of the stairs, with both hands over her mouth and wide eyes. "Daddy... Why were you kissing Katie?"

He didn't answer._ 'Great time for a writer's block!'_ he thought. He looked nervously between Kate, who blushed for being busted, and his daughter. What was he supposed to say? That he's been deeply in love with her since day 1 at the Remy's? That he'd always thought she was attractive and wanted to have her all to himself? That he was so damn curious and had the need to find out the reason for the sadness and mysteriousness in her emerald green eyes?

He tried to say something, but he just stuttered, so Kate took the stand "Your dad... I kissed your dad, Lex... I did it because I - I like him" she seemed surprised to be admiting something she wasn't quite sure of, but it seemed to be enough for Alexis, who actually looked glad.

Alexis ran to the couch and hugged Kate, who was taken aback by the girl's reaction."Does it mean that you're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Not yet, pumpkin." he looked up at Kate and winked. "I still gotta take Kate on a date." she blushed even more. "Would you like to go on a date with me, tonight?"

"I'd love to, but could we stop at my apartment first, so I can get some more clothes?"

* * *

"Katie, your apartment is soooo cool!" Alexis said in awe, wandering around the living room. She squealed, excitedly, pointing her index finger at the bookcase "Look, daddy! She's got all of you books!"

"You really do, don't you?" he teased. Kate rolled her eyes at him, before heading to her bedroom. "Did I sign any of them?" he asked opening her copy of _'In a Hail of Bullets'_. On the first blank page, in a beautiful calligraphy there was 'From the library of Katherine Beckett'. He grinned and moved to the second page, which was actually signed by him, dated 1999.

_ 'Dear Kate,_  
_ I'm really sorry for whatever happened that made your beautiful eyes so sad. And don't cry, it's not good for them. You should smile more, it's beautiful and the world should get to see it! I'm glad to have fans like you!_  
_ -Richard Castle'_

"Kate" he yelled as she came from the bedroom, carrying a Tommy Hilfiger bag. "I've met you before and I don't even remember." he whispered and she nodded slightly.

"Most of them are signed so, yeah, we've 'met' before."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to think that I only liked you for that. You already knew I'm a fan, though I denied it didn't you? But this time I confess, as I don't have any other choice. Richard Castle, I'm a big, fat fan of your books!"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer in a hug, before whispering in her ear. "Oh, you're not fat!". She chuckle and thanked him, letting out a loud laugh when his lips touched and tickled her neck.

"Rick, we're going to fast. We barely know each other. Besides, I don't think you'd like your daughter to watch us making out!"

"You've got a point. Are you ready to go now?" she nodded.

* * *

Back at the loft, Kate took a shower and changed into tight dark jeans, a blue turtleneck shirt and a leather jacket, plus boots. She knew it'd be cold outside. It was almost Christmas, just one more week. _'I still need to get Lex a present'_ she thought.

She checked herself in the mirror a few more times before heading downstairs, where Alexis was watching _'Finding Nemo'_. It was already the scene in which Squishy talked to the whale. The little girl turned around when she heard Kate. "You look beautiful" she squealed. "Daddy is still getting ready" she announced just as Rick came through the door, but suddenly stopped, stunned with the woman standing by his daughter.

A knock on the door got his attention and he opened it for his mother, who was going to babysit Alexis, to come through. "Hello, mother." he said as she patted his cheek and moved to the living room, being greeted by Alexis, then by Kate.

"Darling, what happened? You didn't have that on your adorable face yesterday."

"It's a long story, Martha. I'm sure Rick will tell you later." she smiled and looked at him. He smile back.

"Okay, then. You kids have fun."

"Thank you!" they said in unison, walking out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, guys. This is a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when writing it. Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

**-Nina K.**

* * *

**The date!**

"You own a Ferrari? Seriously, Rick?"

"Of course I do!" he paused and grinned at her. "Do you like it?" he asked, opening the door for her. She took the seat and put her seatbelt on.

_'What a gentleman'_ she thought "I love it, but ain't that a bit too much?"

"Nah... We need it because it's fast and we have to be there on time."

"And where is there, exactly, Mr. Castle?" she asked, teasing him.

"Just wait and see, Katie... wait and see!" Gosh, he was so excited about that. He hadn't been in a real date since long before Meredith. He wanted it to be special, she was special. He needed to surprise Kate.

He drove through the New York traffic to an empty warehouse just outside town. "Really,Rick? Are you kidnapping me? Because I could always call Ryan and Esposito and let them do their job." his eyes widened. _'What a tease, Kate.'_

"No. As I told you before" he pulled over "just wait and see."

They stayed in the car, as Rick annoyed her about being a fan of his books for a good 15 minutes until the warehouse's brick wall lit up in front of them, becoming a screen. The light was coming from a huge projector in the back.

_'We're going to watch a movie!'_ she thought. "How did you...?

"I know people who know people" he replied simply, understanding what she meant. She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder as 'Love Actually' started. In the middle of the movie, she noticed they were holding hands, but didn't let go. She didn't want to fight what she felt when she was with him. She neither wanted nor needed to be Detective Katherine Beckett around him, just Kate.

He squeazed her hand, slightly, letting her know he had noticed it too.

She smiled when she felt butterflies in her stomach, as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer, in a kiss. By then, they had forgotten about the movie and could only focus on each other.

"I think I'm in love with you." he whispered in her ear.

"Me too." she replied and kissed him again.

* * *

The drive back to the loft was quicker than they wished it would have been. He rested one hand on the wheel and the other on her thigh, his fingers intertwined with hers, as her thumb caressed his.

When they arrived at the loft, Alexis was already in bed and Martha left for her rehearsal as soon as she saw them coming in. It was about midnight and they wondered what kind of 'rehearsal' that was.

He kissed her good-night and each headed to their rooms, both reliving that night.

* * *

Kate woke up when she heard sobbing coming from the room next to hers. She stood up and checked her father's watch, which was on the night stand. 'Crap!' she thought _' It's still 3 a.m.'_

She walked to Alexis' room and slowly pushed the door open. Lex was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, fisting the comforter as she cried.

Concern spread across Kate's face as she rushed to the girl's side.

"Hey, Lexie. What's up, girl? Why are you crying?"

"I had a nightmare."

Kate moved the covers to the side and layed on the bed, pulling Alexis up so the girl's head would be resting on her shoulder. She held her tightly in a hug, not ever wanting to let go.

"You wanna tell me about it?" she asked and the girl shook her head. "Was it that bad?" a nod came this time. "You know, Lex. My mother used to say that the worst dreams should be shared so that they won't seem so bad as before."

Alexis tightened her grip around Kate's waist, not wanting to let go, either. "In the dream, you left daddy and I, just like mommy did."

Being compared to Meredith was like a suckerpunch to her heart. Kate didn't know what to say. She couldn't even believe she was a mother figure to Alexis. "Lex... I - I will never leave you. It doesn't matter if your father and I are not together, you can always count on me. I'll always be here for you. If I'm working and can't come, you can just call me, okay?"

"Okay. Pinky promise?"

Kate laughed. "Pinky promise, sweetheart." She stood up and tucked Alexis in, before leaning to kiss the girl forehead. "Now, you sleep. You've got school tomorrow." She said, before heading back to the guest bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Sorry for the delay, guys! I've been pretty busy lately, but here it is! Hope you enjoy it! Please, review!**

**-Nina K.**

* * *

"Kate, daddy is on the phone with his pu-publi-publisher and I'm going to be late for school! Can you take me, please?" Kate, still chewing the piece of pancake she had put in her mouth seconds before, looked down at her father's watch and almost choked. It was almost 8 am and Alexis was already late.

She rushed upstairs, quickly changing into a long-sleeved turtle neck blue shirt, a trench coat and jeans, plus boots and a bonnet. She wrote a quick note to Rick, who was still on the phone, in his office, as Alexis had told her before, and slipped it under the door.

"Let's go, Lex. I'll take you!" she grabbed Alexis' hand and they rode down in the elevator and walked to the streets of New York. Thankfully, the kids' school was not too far away, so walking would be much faster than driving.

Kate picked Alexis up in her arms, so she could walk faster and threw the girl's back-pack over her shoulder. She reached the school in about 10-15 minutes, thankfully before the bell rang. She kissed Alexis' forehead and waved her goodbye as the girl entered the school, disapearing through the door.

Already outside, Kate decided to buy Alexis', Rick's and Martha's Christmas presents. She took a cab to the mall and walked around looking at the storefronts, wondering what to buy. She quickly found somethings Martha and Alexis would like and bought for them, but choosing something for Rick was hard. She couldn't think of anything that would suit his 9-year-old on a sugar rush personality until she saw it.

It was so perfect for him, plus he'd be able to enjoy it with her and Alexis. She knew he would love it, so she bought it for him.

When she got back to the loft, it was about lunch time. She dropped the shopping bags in the guest bedroom where she had been staying for the last couple of weeks, even though she was not injured anymore. She had stayed there for them. Alexis needed her and she was afraid of leaving the girl.

The memories of those weeks filled her mind with joy. She had spent every single day with Rick by her side, either cuddling in bed or on the couch while watching Pixar movies with Alexis. The girl had called her 'mommy' once, absentmindedly, but she let it slip. She knew how confusion it was for the girl. Besides, she liked how it felt to be called mommy.

These last few days, though, Rick had been so caught up in his new book deal that she had to find something else to keep her mind on. In the afternoons, after 3, that was Alexis. She'd help her with homework and give her a bath before they sat down to watch a movie. By bed-time, Kate would read her a story and tuck her in. But when Alexis wasn't home, her new hobby was drawing.

It was not that new. She used to draw, and very well, before her mother died. But she had stopped after that, because she didn't have enough free time. Now she had a lot and going back to doing something she enjoyed felt right. She couldn't go to work yet, anyways. Montgomery had told her to stay home for a month.

She sat on the couch, after taking the trench coat off, knowing that Rick was still in his office and would probably stay there for a long, long time, grabbed the notebook she had left on the coffee table and started a completely different drawing from the ones she had made before.

She had previously drawn things she noticed in the loft, or the people in it. Things she could see. This time, she decided she would draw something she wanted to see, something she wanted to happen.

"This looks amazing!" Rick said, wrapping his arms around her. She quickly closed the notebook, which now rested on her lap, and looked down at her father's watch. It had been a couple of hours since she had started drawing, and she noticed she still hadn't eaten lunch. "Why did you close the notebook? I wanna take a closer look to it!" he lifted it from her lap and opened it up to see him, Alexis and Kate, walking hand-in-hand. The scene behind them was still unfinished, but he could tell it was a beach.

"Kate, this is really good! I never imagined you could draw like this!"

"Well, well, Mr. Castle. Just another layer of the Beckett onion." she joked, giving him a peck on the lips and caressing his earlobe. God, she missed him so much.

"Kate, I have something I need to tell you." she sat down next to her and pulled her legs so they'd be on his lap. She furrowed her brows as if wondering what he was going to say and yet trying to focus on something other than his lips. "I need to go on a book tour. It's just a dozen cities, so it should take a couple of weeks. I tried to decline, but Gina said it was really important and that I have to go."

"When do you leave?" it was the only think she managed to say.

"Tomorrow."

She stood up and ran upstairs to the guest bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She felt like a teenager, stupid and incapable of controlling her feelings, but what could she do? She was upset. It'd be their first Christmas as a couple and he wouldn't even be there!

"Kate. Kate! _Please_ open the door! Let me explain, please."

The door swang open. Kate was standing there, giving him the death glare he didn't know she had. "What, Castle? What is there to explain? You'll be gone for two_ fucking_ weeks and you expect me to just sit here and miss you? You won't be here for Christmas nor will you be here for New Year's Eve! What is Alexis going to think of this? Have you even thought of her or is it something anual and you're never home for holidays?"

Alexis. He hadn't thought of Alexis. How could he not remember his own daughter? What would he tell her? Oh, God! He had to call Gina and somehow convince her to reschedule the tour.

He left Kate there, standing by the door and rushed back into his office, trying to fix that mess.

Kate just sat down on the cold floor and hugged her knees, letting all the anger out in crying. She stayed there for a long time, how much she couldn't tell. She only raised her head when a tiny hand touched her arm gently and the familiar voice that came from the person to whom the hand belonged to asked "Katie, why are you crying?"

She could see Alexis frowning in concern. She had forgotten that Paige's mom would bring Alexis home and finally realised it was after three. "It's nothing, Lex. Really." she dried the tears on the sleeves of her shirt. "How was school today?"

"It was great! Ms. Cohen gave us a surprise test and I got the highest grade!" the girl squealed. "She said that tomorrow is Career day, and I don't know if grams and daddy will be mad, but I'd like you to come." she said, shyly.

Kate was stunned. She couldn't believe the little girl had asked to go to Career day at school. She remembered when her mom had given a speech about being a lawyer and little Katie had been so proud. 'Will I be able to make Lexie proud?' she thought.

"I don't know about them being mad, Lexie, but I really appreciate it. I'd love to go."

"Great! Do you know where daddy is?"

Kate shook her head. "No, sweetie, I don't. But I didn't have lunch yet, so I'm gonna fix myself something to eat. Would you like anything?"

"No, thanks. I just want to tell daddy about my grade." Kate watched as the little girl ran down the hall. She slowly walked to the kitchen and started making some pasta. She made enough for two. She knew Rick hadn't had anything to eat either and he might like it. Just as she had finished cooking it, he came in the kitchen with a huge grin on his face and Alexis scooped up in his arms. He placed her on one of the stools by the island and approached Kate.

"I'm really sorry, Kate. I managed to work it all out. I'll go on the 5th. We'll all spend the holiday's together."

"I'm sorry too, for snapping at you like that. I had no right and it wasn't your fault." she gave him a hug, pressing her cheek to his chest. "I love you, Rick." she muttered.

"I love you too, Kate. So much."


	13. Chapter 13

**Career day!**

Kate checked herself in the mirror once more, making sure she looked good enough. She had never done that before, no one had ever asked her. Not that she knew a lot of 7-year-olds, but anyway, it was an important day for her and Alexis. She was as nervous as if on a date night and there was no way to remedy that.

She attached her badge the belt she was wearing, but not the gun holster. She hated the idea of being without it, but there was no reason to keep it on her person, especially when she was going to be surrounded by small kids.

Once more, she reminded herself that this was an important moment in any child's life. The person they chose ment something to them and she was glad to be that someone for Alexis.

A slight knock on the door broke her line of thought. "Come in" she said and the door opened, revealing a little redhead as nervous as Kate herself. Kate checked her watch, there was still time, they wouldn't arrive late.

"Katie, daddy said it's time for us to go. He said it's better to arrive much earlier today, so I can formally introduce you to Ms. Cohen and we can take a good seat and pay attention to all of the careers and all of the parents!" the little girl said, excitedly throwing her hands in the air like her grandmother used to do. Kate laughed at the prototype of Martha Rodgers and grabbed one of Alexis' hands, leading their way downstairs.

Before they reached the door, Kate felt Rick's arms wrapping around her waist as he kissed her neck. "Rick!" she squealed. "Rick, stop. I have to go. I'll drive today, because after school, I'll take Lexie here to watch a movie, like we planned yesterday, so don't expect to see either of us until tonight. You, Writer-boy, have a book to finish." he let go of her and she poked him in the chest, while saying that last sentence, before giving him a sweet wet kissing and once more heading to the door.

"Kate, aren't you forgetting anything?"

"Oh, right! My keys!"

* * *

The school was close enough for them to walk to, but Kate was really looking forward to taking Lex to the movie theater and was not in the mood to take a cab there. The drive was fast and Alexis talked about how cool Miss Cohen was the whole ride.

Kate felt no guilt about abusing her police power to park in the back of the school and they both entered it, hand in hand. Alexis guided their way to her classroom and Miss Cohen was already there waiting for kids and their parents by the classroom. They were the first ones to arrive and were greeted by the teacher.

"Hello, Alexis! Who is this with you?" Ms. Cohen asked, looking at Kate with a smile spread across her face.

"She's my daddy's girlfriend. Her name is Kate and she's very nice! She saved me, Ms. Cohen! She's like a super hero!" the little girl hugged Kate's legs, looking up to smile at her. Kate ran a hand through the girls long hair and smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Kate Beckett." she reached out a hand.

"Ella Cohen. Nice to meet you!" she shook it, both of them smiling.

"Well, well, Alexis! The two of you may come in." she smiled once more and looked at Kate. "The kids did some pretty drawing yesterday about the careers the want for themselves. You should take a look."

"I sure will." she grabbed Alexis hands once more. "Come on, Lex. Let's go, I wanna see your drawing."

The kids' drawings, along with other art projects, were spread along the classroom walls. The desks were pushed aside, creating a nice empty space on the middle where Ms. Cohen had put large cushions for each parent to sit on. Alexis pulled Kate around the classroom explaining how they had made each art projects and showing Kate her drawings.

Alexis' were the best. Or maybe was just the mom in her speaking, but yet, Alexis' were the best. Alexis had drawn herself as a teacher, in a classroom full of students, as the project for the career day. For the family drawing, she had drawn her father and Kate holding hands as she herself held Martha's hand._ 'She sees me as family!'_ Kate thought.

The other parents arrived and soon they were all sitting on the floor, each parent with his child sitting on their laps as they waited for the teacher to choose one to begin with.

Paige's mother, Abigail, talked about how it's like to work in the Mayor's office; Ashleigh's father talked about being a lawyer; Gracie's mother was the last before Kate and she was a saleswoman.

On Kate's turn, she stood up, gently placing Alexis on the spot she'd been sitting and moved to the front of all those people. 'It'll be just like informing the rookie's about what to look for in a murder scene, just like that.' she told herself.

She glanced quickly at all the glowing pair of eyes looking at her in awe as she talked about being a detective and helping people make peace with their lives. Their little eyes went wider than she could ever imagine when she showed them her badge._ 'Wow's_ and _'Cool'_s chorused across the room.

Little hands started to pop up as soon as she finished her speech. They hadn't asked anything to any of the other parents so she wasn't really sure what to do. She looked at Ms. Cohen, who chose a little blonde boy to ask the first question.

"I'm Jack and I'm 7. Do you have a gun, detective Beckett?"

"Yes, I do, Jack."

"Can you show us? Pleeeeeease?"

Kate shook her head. "I didn't bring it with me, because school is no place for guns. Guns are dangerous."

"Okay."

The second question came from a dark-haired girl. "Why don't you have to wear an uniform?"

"Not all cops have to wear uniforms. Detectives have to mix with the people on the streets and, sometimes, work undercovers, so we wear normal clothes. Even our cars are undercover. Well, it's undercover until I turn the lights and the siren on."

"Can we see it?"

"Sure. At the end of the class, if it's okay with your parents, we can all go to the back of the school and Ill show you how it works!"

"Yey!" they all screamed in unison. Kate went back to her spot to find a proud Alexis clapping her tiny hands. "You are the best, Katie!"

"No, I'm not Lex. You are!" she kissed the top of the girls head and they watched silently as the other parents spoke.

At the end of the class, Kate and Alexis were followed by all the other students and their parents. They all loved the lights, but the boys prefered the sirens, because they were loud.

* * *

After the movie, Kate and Alexis got ordered to-go and went back to the loft, where they found Rick, still writing.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Alexis ran and sat on his lap. "Career day was great, Katie was the best! Everyone asked her questions and she showed us how the siren works!"

"I'm glad you had fun, Lex! And you guys brought dinner! Great!" he stood up, carrying Alexis on his shoulders and approached Kate who was still standing by the door. "Hey, love." he kissed her.

"Hey, mister. How is that book going?"

"I'm not really sure. I'd like you to read and tell me what you think before I send it over to Gina."

"It'll be my pleasure. I'm really looking forward to knowing what Derrick is going to do this time."

"Oh, you have no idea, Kate. No idea."

* * *

Later that night, Kate was in the guest bedroom, taking a shower, while Rick and Alexis watched Nickelodeon cartoons on tv. "Daddy, do you think Kate would be mad if I called her mommy?"

Rick was taken aback by the question. "I-I don't know, sweetheart. I guess that's something you'd have to ask her. I don't think she'd be mad, but you still have to see if she's comfortable with it, Lex. But why do you want to call her mommy?"

"Because she's more of a mommy to me than my own mommy and she's always around and she's your girlfriend now."

"Okay, sweetie. I understand. When do you want to ask her?"

"How many days until Christmas?"

" Three days, sweetheart, just three."

"Christmas it is, then, daddy."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Hey, guys! I'm really sorry for the delay. I didn't really know what to do in this chapter, and finally had a good idea. This is bigger than the others as a way to make it up to all of you! **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**-Nina K.**

* * *

Kate had hoped to be woken either by her alarm or Alexis, after all it was Christmas and children got carried away. What she hadn't expected was an excited Rick waking her upp by jumping on the bed and almost throwing her off of it.

"What the hell, Rick? What are you doing here? Did we - ?"

"Whoa, Kate! Calm down. I'm sorry I scared you... I'm here because you slept through your alarm and it's Christmas already! I want to give you the present I bought!"

"Let's go then!" she said standing up. "Is Alexis up yet?"

"Since 5, but she didn't want to open the presents without you."

She smiled and clasped her hand in his, letting him guide her downstairs to the living room. Alexis was sitting by the tree they had put up, staring at it in awe. "Morning, Lex." she heard Kate say and quickly stood up to greet the woman.

"Morning, Kate! I want you to open my present first! Daddy's can wait."

"Okay, then, Pumpkin, you win. I'll make sure she does, now, let's open the presents so we can go eat breakfast,shall we?" the girls nodded and sat down as Rick picked up a small delicate box and placed it on Alexis' lap.

"At school, we were supposed to make something nice for someone we really care about, so I made this for you." Alexis said, shyly, handing the box to Kate, who opened it slowly.

She found herself holding a coffee mug, like the one she had at the precinct, except this one was special. " We drew a picture and the teachers sent them to someone and that someone put them on the mugs." Alexis explained, proudly as Kate realised what she had drawn.

It was the three of them holding hands and below it was written 'You are the best detective ever!'

"Thank you, Lex! I bet Javi and Kev will be really jealous!" she said, making the girl giggle. "Now you open mine." she stood up and picked up the shopping bag from behind the tree and handed Alexis the box that belonged to her.

She slowly unwrapped it, careful not to tear the wrapping paper and Kate smiled at how cute she was. Most kids wouldn't do that. The girls eyes went wide at the puzzle in front of her. "How did you know?"

"How did I know what?" Kate asked, surprised.

"How did you know I like sea turtles?"

"Well, I've seen some plush sea turtles in your bedroom and I know you like puzzles, so I thought it'd be something nice to give you..."

"Nice? It's not nice, it's perfect!" she threw her arms around Kate's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome. You dad's gift is sort of for you too, so..." she gave a huge box to Rick. "Here it is, Merry Christmas!"

Like any kid, except Alexis, would, he torn off the paper quickly. He looked up at Kate and she nodded encouraging him to continue. He opened it, then looked from the content of the box to Kate, then to Alexis, a huge grin forming on his face as he looked back to the box.

He'd been wanting to buy that for years but never had the nerve to do it. He placed the box on the floor, carefully and stood up, bringing Kate with him. "Best. Girlfriend. Ever!" he said, between kisses. "Now, it's my turn." he leaned and picked up a tiny velvet box. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw what was inside. A silver bracelet with handcuffs as a charm. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Rick. Thank you! Put it on me?"

"Sure." he did as she asked. "Now, it's time for breakfast, what would you guys like to eat?"

"Wait. What about your present for Alexis?" Kate asked confused.

"He gave me in advance. The book I was reading last week, with all Dr. Seuss's stories..."

"Oh, alright then."

"Daddy, you can cook anything but smorelletes!" Alexis said, quickly explaining to Kate. "The most disgusting thing involving eggs chocolate and marshmallows. Daddy is the only one who likes it."

"Rick, it really sounds awful. I'll just go with pancakes."

"Pancakes it is, then." he gathered the ingridients and started cooking as Kate and Alexis chatted on the kitchen island's bar stools. "Lex, ain't you supposed to find the present Santa left for you?"

"Santa's not real, dad! But I'll search for it anyway, 'cause I know you hid it somewhere around here..." she said, leaving the room.

"What did you guys mean with 'find' and 'search'? Aren't Santa's presents supposed to be under the tree or by the bed?"

"Alexis was always too good to be true, but she found out Santa wasn't real too early, so we have a game. I hide one of the presents, the most amazing, and she has to find it. Sometimes, if the place is too hard, I give her clues, but she likes to find it on her own."

"That's sweet! I stopped believing Santa when I was three... We didn't have a chimney."

"Oh, Kate, come on! You spoiled all the fun!" they laughed and she helped him finish making breakfast. "Lex! Breakfast is ready, you can finish looking for your present later!"

After they finished eating breakfast, Kate helped Alexis find her present - a bike - and Rick promised he'd teach her to ride it as soon as winter was over. Then, the three of them cuddled on the couch to watch Christmas movie marathons.

"Rick" Kate whispered in his ear. "Next week, I'll be back on duty. Well, desk duty, 'cause I have a couple more weeks of physical therapy and the capitain will never let me do the hard work if I don't have it complete. But, you know I'm going to have to go back to my apartment, right?"

"Yeah" he replied sadly. "When are you leaving?"

"Right after New Year's. I have to be back on the third and I still got to organise some things at my apartment... I promise I'll call everyday! I'm going to miss you."

"Don't worry, Kate. I understand and I'll miss you, too. Extremely! You asked me to take it slow and it will be good for both of us, after all, I don't think I can hold it much longer. You really are a tease."

"Yeah, well. I can handle it much better than you." she kissed him.

It was slow, at first, but it gained intensity and he deepened it, sliding his tongue through her lips as she opened them, letting him make his way into her mouth.

"Mommy! Daddy! Kid in the -" Alexis stopped herself, putting both hands over her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

Kate and Rick broke apart, startled at the realization that they still shared a room with the little girl. But at the sight of a scared Alexis, Kate tried desperately to understand what had happened. She hadn't heard it but Rick did.

Alexis stood up and ran upstairs, letting a few tears fall and the sobs come out._ ' Kate's mad! I shouldn't have let it slip!'_ she thought, laying on her bed and pulling the covers above her head as she continued to cry.

"Rick, what just happened here?" Kate asked, intricate.

"She'd been planning on asking you. She wanted to ask you tonight, but apparently she let it slip." he mumbled.

"What was she planning on asking me?"

"If she could call you mommy."

_'She wanted to what? Call me mommy? That's how she sees me? Oh, God! What am I going to do?'_ she thought, standing up from the couch. "I'll talk to her" she said and ran after Alexis.

She reached the girl's bedroom's door and knocked on it, slightly. "Lex, may I come in?" she heard nothing but more sobs and her heart shattered. "I'll take that as a 'yes'"

She walked in the room, the bump on the bed was Alexis' curled body. She pulled the covers off the little girl's face, slowly revealing her tiny frame. "I'm sorry, Kate." she sobbed.

"Oh, baby, come here." Kate said, and sat on the bed as she opened her arms for Alexis, who crawled up and hugged Kate's waist as her head rested on her chest. "It's okay. No need for you to be sorry, honey."

"You're not mad?" she asked, looking up.

"Why would I be mad? I'm honored! If you want to call me mommy, that's fine with me. I already see you as my daughter."

"Really?"

"Really. But I have to remind you tht, though I've been here for a long time, I don't live here and I'll have to go back to my apartment and my job soon, but I'll always be here for you. Even if your father and I break-up eventually, though I hope it doesn't happen. I promise I'll call everyday, and if I can't call, I'll at least send you a text message or an email. And we can even have girls nights once or twice a week, when I'm free, what do you think?"

"I'd like that... Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise, sweetie." Kate smiled and intertwined her pinky with Alexis'. "Now, let's go wash that pretty face of yours and head downstairs. I bet your father is worried and we still have a movie to finish watching."

As Alexis went to the bathroom, Kate opened the bedroom door and found Rick outside. "How long have you been listening?"

He shrugged "Long enough to know that I couldn't have ever found someone as extraordinarily perfect as you." he kissed her gently. "How did you know I was here?"

"Oh, Ricky, don't forget I'm a detective... Besides, it wasn't that hard to hear your elephant steps."

When Alexis came in the bedroom once more, the three of them headed back downstairs and finished the movie, cuddled together.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Hope you guys enjoy this brand new chapter. I had quite a good time writing it and already have some ideas for the next one. **

**-Nina K.**

* * *

"Mommy, why do people kiss on New Year's Eve?" Alexis asked, looking up at Kate.

It was her last night with the Castles, at least for now, and it was almost time for them to watch the balldrop. They'd watch it on tv, of course, as Alexis was too little to go to Times Square on this occasion.

"Long ago on a New Year's Eve, a couple was counting down to the very seconds until New Year. All of a sudden a guy and a girl kissed each other. The kiss ensued. Some other couples saw this and did the same. And now it's history. That's why, nowadays, we keep the tradition and couples in love kiss."

"That's sweet, but are you and daddy going to kiss? 'Cause if you are, please tell me so I can cover my eyes!" Kate laughed at the kid's reaction and hugged her tightly.

"What are you laughing at, Kate?"

"Tell you later, Castle. What time is it?" he looked down at his watch.

"20 to midnight. We still have some time. You guys want to eat something?"

"No." the girls answered in unison and laughed about it. Rick watched them, amused, and quickly joined them on the couch.

The 20 minutes they had until the balldrop, they spent chatting and tickling each other. Then, as the countdown started on tv, they watched the ball lowering itself and hitting the ground as fireworks flew and blew up in the sky.

Kate and Rick were on either sides of Alexis. He looked up at Kate, who nodded, and they both planted a loud kiss on Alexis' cheeks, and she giggled.

She kissed them both back. "What about my kiss, Kate? Don't I deserve one?"

"I think you can wait a bit more. Our daughter doesn't like to see us kissing."

"Night, mommy. Night, daddy" she ran upstairs.

"Pumpkin, don't you want a bedtime story?" Castle yelled from the living room.

"Not tonight, I'm really tired. We'll read two chapters of a new book tomorrow."

Rick nodded, even though Alexis couldn't see it and turned back to Kate, as the lights from upstairs were turned off. "So... our daughter?"

"What?"

"You said 'our' daughter."

Oh, she really had. And she hadn't even noticed. God, she was panicking right now... Was he mad? "I'm sorry." she mumbled and pulled her feet up in front of her as she hugged her knees.

"Don't be, Kate. It's sweet and she calls you mommy, after all. I'm glad you think of her as your own."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and crawled up to him. "Well, Mr. Castle. I think I owe you a kiss, don't I?"

"Yes, you do." He leaned and pecked her lips before placing butterfly kisses along her jaw.

"I'm tired, let's go to bed." she whispered by his ear.

"To-together?"

"If you want to, yes. But just to sleep."

He picked her up in his arms, bridal style, kissed her. "Let's go, then."

It took a while for her to fall asleep, but she felt safe and warm with the heat of his chest against her back as they cuddled and she slowly dazed off.

* * *

"Mommy, do you really have to go?"

"Yes, Lex. I do. But remember what I told you?"

"Friday is your night off so you'll pick me up at school and I'll spend the night at your apartment and we'll have loads of fun!" the little redhead squealed, excitedly.

"That's my girl. I promise I'll call everyday, okay?" she nodded. "Now give me a hug, 'cause I miss you already." Kate kneeled on the floor and got the hug she'd been longing for. "I love you, okay?"

"Love you too, mommy." Alexis said before running down the hall. "Daddy, come say good-bye to mommy!"

Kate couldn't help but laugh and she laughed even harder as Rick came back with Alexis thrown over his shoulder, groaning. "Daddy, I'm not that heavy."

"You are not the one holding you!" he joked and put her on the groung before approaching Kate. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Rick, but remember, we can still meet for lunch, once in a while."

"Yeah. We can always go to Remy's and reminisce on the day we met."

"Sure, Castle." she kissed him deeply, ignoring Alexis 'ew's' "Bye."

"Bye" both Castles said and waved at her as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

The week passed by really fast and, soon, Kate was standing in front of Alexis' school, along with other parents, waiting for the last bell to ring. She recognized some of them from career day, but most of them she didn't.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and the kids came running through the door, Alexis among them. She ran to Kate and jumped in her arms. "Mommy, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, munchkin."

Someone tapped on Kate's shoulder. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Meredith."

"Oh, I'm not Meredith. I'm Kate. Rick's girlfriend."

"I'm sorry. I'm Paige's mother, Jenna."

"Paige is my bestfriend." Alexis explained and Kate nodded, smiling.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Jenna, but we better get going." she walked to her Crown Vic and placed Alexis on the backseat. "Do you want to order chinese or italian take-out or stop at a diner? I can cook too, if you want."

"Can I help you in the kitchen, if you cook?"

"Sure."

"Cooking, then."

They had loads of fun in Kate's apartment, just as Alexis had thought it would be. They cooked and made a real mess. Alexis showered as Kate cleaned the kitchen and watched a movie as the older woman cleaned herself up and set the bed for the sleepover.

Alexis dozed off in front of tv as Monsters Inc, one of the few Pixar movies Kate owned. Kate turned off the tv and carried Alexis to the bedroom, placing her, carefully, on the bed and tucking her in.

She called Rick, just to say good-night and, later, cuddled with Alexis, letting sleep take over her.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - This is really short, but I hope you appreciate it. I don't know when I'll be able to publish another one, 'cause I'm on tests week. But, soon, there will be another chapter. Enjoy! And, if possible, review!**

**-Nina K.**

* * *

Kate woke up when she heard a knock on the door. She couldn't believe Rick was waking her at... 6, on her day off! She'd told him she'd drop Alexis off at the end of the day. Why was he there?

She was taken aback when she opened the door and found her father standing there, not Rick. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I've made a year, Katie."

"Oh, dad! Congratulations! Come in, please. Would you like anything? Water, coffee?"

"Water, please" he said as he sat on the living room couch.

She handed him the glass of water and sat by his side. "What are you going to do on the anniversary?" she asked.

"I don't have anything planned."

"I wanted - want - to officially introduce you to someone very important to me. I thought that, maybe, we could all have dinner together."

"That's a good idea, Katie. Who is this someone?"

She inhaled deeply. "It's Rick. We're... dating."

"Rick as in Richard Castle, your favorite author, who is 8 years older than you and has a kid?" she nodded slowly, not sure where it was going. "Katie, he's too old for you!"

"Come on, dad! You were the one who insisted that I stayed at the loft! Besides, age doesn't matter. He loves me, Alexis loves me and I love them both! We are already a family, kind of... Do you have any idea how good it is for me to feel complete again?"

"Katie. Please, listen -"

Jim broke off as Alexis came in the room. "Mommy, why are you yelling? It's early." she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy? She calls you mommy?"

"She does, dad. And I love it that she wants to. If you're not okay with my relationship and all this situation, feel free to leave and don't bother showing up on Wednesday."

He nodded and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him. "That's your daddy?"

"Yeah, honey. That's my daddy."

"Why is he upset?" Alexis asked, shyly. Was it her fault?

"He is silly, kiddo. I'll talk to him later. Now, would you like to sleep some more or rather eat breakfast?"

"Breakfast. I'm kinda hungry."

Kate tried to forget about her dad, at least until she was by herself, but it didn't work. She kept trying to think of a way to solve this problem without hurting either of them, but didn't find any solutions.

She called the nearest Blockbuster and rented a few children's movies, because she didn't own many, and put some to keep Alexis distracted.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm fine."

"Then, why are you crying?" She hadn't noticed that a few tears had slid down her cheeks, but as soon as the little redhead mentioned it, she wipped them away.

"It's nothing. It's okay." She said. Alexis nodded and turned her attention back to the movie.

* * *

"Kate, what's wrong with you tonight?" Rick asked.

Kate had come around to drop Alexis off at 6, but Rick insisted that she should stay for dinner. Later, they tucked the little girl in and read a story for her to sleep. Then, Rick put on a movie for them, 'Valentine's Day', but Kate wasn't really paying attention. She was more focused on how she felt with his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong, Rick."

"Kate, I know something's going on. Please, tell me."

She shrugged and dropped his gaze. "It's my dad. He showed up this morning and I told him about us. He's not okay with it, Rick, but I love you so much. I don't ever want to leave you guys. But I really need him to be okay, so I can be whole again and - what?" she asked as she lifted her head again and caught him smirking.

"You just said you love me." she blushed, but kept her eyes locked with his. "I love you too, Kate. So much. But you had asked me to take it slow and I thought that if I confessed it, I'd be pushing you and - "

She shut him up placing her lips on his passionately. He deepened it, sliding his tongue through her lips and exploring her mouth. "I love you so much, Kate. So much." he whispered against her lips, before picking her up and walking towards the bedroom. He looked at her once more and she nodded in approval, and smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, there, my dear readers! I wanted to thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They inspire me to keep writing this story - as well as my other stories. So... Yeah, thank you, guys! And don't hesitate, keep reviewing! I just love it.**

**-Nina K.**

* * *

He woke up, but didn't open his eyes. He felt like he was day-dreaming, floating and didn't want that feeling to go away, didn't want to break the spell, otherwise the magic of that moment would fade. He could feel her head on his shoulder and her arm across his stomach.

She stirred and he opened his eyes to look down at her. She was so beautiful even without make-up and messy hair. She looked even more beautiful that way, at least to him.

"Morning." she whispered, smiling sleepily when she looked up at him.

"Morning, love." he pecked her lips and tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Morning breath... and I'm hungry." she kissed his bare chest and got off of bed. "I'll get breakfast started, if you don't mind."

He quickly followed her, hugging her from behind before she couldd reach the door. "I love you." he said, placing butterfy kisses on her neck.

"Right back at you, Mr. Castle."

"You are such a tease!"

Alexis joined them in the kitchen as soon as breakfast was ready and the three of them talked about what they'd do during the day. Alexis wanted to go to the museum and they all agreed on it. There was an ancient Greece exhibition and they all wanted to check that out.

"Mommy, do you see that? She's Pallas Athena, the goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, just warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill."

"Wow, that's pretty awesome, isn't it, Lex? Is she your favorite?"

"She is, 'cause she reminds me of you. She's pretty, brave, smart, strong and seeks justice."

"Thank you, Lex"

"Your daughter is beautiful." An older woman told her as she watched the two of them interact.

"Oh, thank you. She's great." She replied, surprised for not wanting to deny it. She turned back to Alexis. "Let's go find your dad. He probably got lost in the heros section. Come on."

They looked for Rick in the whole museum, only to find him in the cafeteria. "Rick, what are you doing here? We thought we'd lost you!"

"And I thought you'd like some coffee." he defended himself, giving Kate a funny look that made Alexis laugh. "What? It's true!"

"Come on, Rick. We've finished the exhibition and there's a playground outside. I think Lex my like it."

They headed to the playground. Both adults drank coffee and watched Alexis play on the swing set. They sat there like that for a few minutes until Kate's phone started ringing. It was her father. "Beckett" she answered out of habit.

"Katie... Are you busy, Kitty-Kat? I need you to come over..."

"Dad, are you drunk?" she asked standing up and her question startled Rick, who was standing by her side in seconds. "Dad? Answer me!"

"Kate. Katie, relax. Tell me what happened."

"He's _drunk_, Rick. He had made it a year and now I screwed it all up. He asked me to come over. I need to go, Rick."

"Hey, Kate. It's okay. Just let me get Alexis and I'll take you - "

"No, Rick. I need to do this alone." she pecked his lips and offered a shy yet concerned smile. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

"Dad?" Kate asked hesitantly walking in her father's cabin. She closed the door behind her and walked around it, clearing the rooms. When she got to her father's office, she saw something she hadn't expected to ever see again. Jim Beckett's slim body was spread on the floor, by his desk. There was a deep graze on his forehead and he was surrounded by smashed glass. "Dad? Daddy, wake up!" she pleaded, shaking him.

He didn't even flinch. She searched for her phone on the breast pocket of her coat, but it was hard for her to type the three simple numbers in, because her hands were shaking. She managed to call 911 and ask for an ambulance, but the 3 minute wait seemed like eternity.

She rode with him, holding his hand tightly never wanting to let go. He was the last family member she had, she could not lose him too. Let alone to the bottle.

Kate turned her phone off, not wanting to talk to anyone, much less be disturbed after her father went to the ER and she had to stay in the damn waiting room. She had been there, in a situation close to this one, a year and a half before, to be more exact. It had been the day she'd told him she needed her daddy back, that it was either her or the bottle, that he couldn't have both.

That day, he had chosen her, but apparently, he changed his mind.

She didn't know how long it had been, but she was startled by a cold hand on her shoulder. "Ms. Beckett?" she nodded. "Your father's condition is serious. He was lucky you brought him here before he overdosed, but still, his liver is pretty damaged and failing. He's going to need a transplant. We have a match in the system, but we need you to sign the papers."

She nodded and signed the papers when he brought them. She knew surgery would take long and she wasn't going to be able to face him when it was finished, so she decided to leave the hospital.

Before she knew, she was knocking on his door. "Kate! Oh, my God! I was so worried about you. You weren't answering my calls and then it didn't even ring anymore, it went straight to voicemail!" he could've continued telling her how worried he was, until he saw the look on her face. "Kate, what's wrong?"

"He had promised he'd never do it again. Now he did, and it's all my fault, Rick." she let a few tears slide down her cheeks, before whispering "_It's all my fault._" and his bright concerned blue eyes were the last thing she saw before she toppled on the floor and darkness sorrounded her.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - New chapter up, guys. Finally! I can't believe I wrote over 20,000 words in this story! I hadn't expected it to go this far. Thank you for being here, always! Enjoy! And please review! **

**-Nina K.**

* * *

"Kate! Kate! Please, wake up, honey! Wake up!" he yelled, though he knew she was not listening. She was just laying there. Her limp body toppled on his foyer, her head resting on his lap.

"Richard, son, what is -? Oh!" Martha stopped herself from finishing the question when she saw Kate. What the hell was going on? "Darling, what happened?"

"I-I don't know, mother. She just - she just got here saying she was something about what happened to her father being her fault and just collapsed. I don't even know what happened to her father!" he was freaking out. He had never been so scared in his life, except for the day Alexis got lost in the mall when she was 4.

Kate moved on his lap and he lowered his head to look at her. Her eyes were squeeze tight and her face contorted, but then she opened them, blinking a few times as to get used to the light that filled the room. She saw him faces right above hers and smiled groggily. "Rick." she whispered. It wasn't a question. She was just happy he was there.

He smiled back, sweetly, filled with relief. "Hey, Katie. How are you feeling?" she groaned in response and he held back the urge to laugh. It was not the moment for that. "Do you think you can stand up?"

"I-I don't know." she replied, furrowing her brows. She felt awful, like every sore muscle in her body would not respond to any orders of her brain.

"I'll carry you, okay?" she nodded and he picked her up in his strong arms, where she felt so safe, warm and loved. He took her to the bedroom and layed her on the bed, before pressing a quick kiss to her lips and pulling the covers up. "Have you eaten, Kate?"

She knew she hadn't. She hadn't eaten at all. But when he mentioned it, she suddenly felt hungry, too hungry and her stomach growled.

"I'll take that as a no." he laughed nervously. "I have some left overs. I'll heat them up and bring them to you."

She nodded slight and tiredly, leaning her head to rest on the pillow. He didn't take long, though, and was soon by her side with a tray in which rested a plate full of mac-and-cheese. "Thank you." she whispered as he helped her sit up.

"You're welcome, Katie." he smiled softly.

He watched as she quickly ate the mac-and-cheese he'd brought. When she was finished, he put the dishes in the dish washer, went back to the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed. He took one of her hands in his and rubbed his thumb on the back of it, reasuring her that it was okay. "Tell me what happened." he asked her.

She did. She told him how she'd found her father, that she had taken him to a hospital and he now needed a liver transplant. By the end of it, Kate was sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. He kept one hand around her waist, holding her to him tightly while the other rested on the back of her head as he tucked it under his chin. He whispered comforting words to her and thankful that there was more than enough room for him to rock her a little but still tightening his grip on her slightly.

When the sobbing subsided and Kate relaxed against him, he layed her back on the bed and layed down by her side. She pulled his arm, sleepily, and placed it around her waist, as they both slipped into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

It didn't turn out that peaceful.

Rick was woken up by Kate, who was tossing around on the mattress, most of her side of the covers had been kicked off the bed. She moaned and groaned as she turned once again.

He sat up on the bed, not really sure of what to do. "Katie. Katie. Wake up, it's just a nightmare." he shook her, gently. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, her breathing uneven.

She didn't cry, she just composed herself and stood up, quickly moving out of the bedroom and upstairs to Alexis' room.

The little girl was fast asleep in her own bed and Kate was relieved. She had dreamed of the kidnapping and this time she hadn't made it in time. Of how that bastard she had once called a friend had killed her little girl. "Oh, thank god." she whispered to herself, before leaning and kissing Alexis' soft hair, before placing a strand of it behind the girl's ear, and then leaving the room, on her way back to her own.

Rick was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and quickly pecked his lips. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." she smiled at him before burying her face on the crook of his neck. "Rick, will you come with me to see my dad, tomorrow?"

"You mean later today?" he joked and she nodded. "Of course, Katie. I'll _always_ be here for you."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - This is a short chapter, but it's needed, so here it is. Hope you like it. Please, review!**

**-Nina K.**

* * *

Kate had been staring absently at her own reflection in the mirror for quite a long time. She was going to see her dad, she had to. And it wouldn't be so bad, Rick would be there, right? He had promised. He would make her feel better, feel stronger, protected and loved.

He came from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Are you ready, Katie? We can go on another day, if you want. It doesn't have to be today."

"I need to do it now, otherwise I'll never gather up the courage to go. You'll be there with me, right?"

"Always, Kate." he promised and kissed her cheek.

The cab ride to the hospital was silent, but Kate kept head on her shoulder all the way as he caressed her arm. They walked inside slowly. He didn't want to rush her, he knew she'd take her time, baby steps if needed. As they reached the room her father was in he held her hand in his and squeezed, assuring her that he was there.

They walked in, hand in hand. He felt Kate stiffen at the sight of her father, he looked weak, but he was awake. "It's okay, Kate. You can do this, it's okay." he said, only loud enough for her to hear.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?" her father asked. He never called her Katherine. It was always either Katie or Kate, never Katherine.

She felt the tears burning in her eyes, but refused to let them be seen, not when he had been so rude to her. "I'm here because I care about you. You almost died, dad! Do you know what it's like for me? I already lost a parent, I don't need to lose you too."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" he screamed back. "You are the one who has been absent! He is way older than you, Katie, can't you see it?"

"Dad, age is just a number. I love him and Alexis, and I'm sure they love me back. They show me, everyday, that they do. You have no idea how happy I have been these last few months. I just wanted you to be happy for me, to support me."

The tears were now running free and she turned around to bury her face in the crook of Rick's neck as he quickly wrapped his arms around her. He whispered kind words in her ear, not minding her father's presence.

Jim watched the couple carefully. He hadn't seen his daughter cry like that since the day his wife was murdered and detective Raglan showed upon their doorstep and informed them so. Guilt filled him as his little girl, who wasn't that little anymore, cried in her loved one's arms.

Rick convinced Kate to go to the Hospital's cafeteria, but he stayed in, he wanted to talk to Jim and there was no need for Kate to be around while he did. "Sir, can I please talk to you?" Jim only nodded. Rick approached the bed and continued. "Sir, I really love your daughter, and so does the rest of my family, I'm sure. I know she needs your approval, she needs you to be okay with this whole situation. And, you know what? I need too. I need you to be okay with it so I'll get to see a smile on her face and, someday, sir, I'm going to marry Kate, and I'd love to ask you for blessing first."

Jim stared at him in awe. He had never imagined the man would have this kind of reaction. He really did love his Katie. He was crying as he realized it. "Okay, son. I'm really sorry for trying to spoil it for you both. Can you, please, call Katie? I'd like to apologize to her as well."

"Yes, sir. I'll be right back." he ran towards the cafeteria and, as soon as he found Kate, he dragged her to her father's room. "Your dad wants to talk to you, Katie." he told her.

She hesitated. She didn't want to talk to her father, the man who was against her and her loved ones, but his eyes pleaded and she did it.

"Katie, Richard here made me understand. I'm so sorry, honey. I really am. I shouldn't have put you through this."

Kate was crying again as she approached the side of the bed and leant to hug her father. "I love you, Katie. So much. I'm sorry."

"I love you too, daddy."


	20. Chapter 20

Kate was staring at the wall, thinking of everything that was going on in her life at the 's father had been just released from the hospital and was now back to rehab. She knew it was for the best, but she still felt heart-broken and lonely, even though she knew she was not alone in all this. Rick had made it pretty clear that he was there for her and, apparently, Martha and Alexis were as well.

Alexis, who had just finished doing her homework - which consisted on writing down the numbers until 100 and all the letters -, looked up at the motherly figure and worried.

"Mommy, are you alright?" Alexis asked, kindly wrapping her arms around Kate's neck as she sat on the older woman's lap.

"I'm good, honey. I'll be fine soon, I just need a cuddle with the most wonderful little girl ever."

Alexis giggled loudly and they both laid on the couch, to watch cartoons on TV. Rick was at a meeting with both his publisher - Gina - and his manager - Paula -, to which he wouldn't have gone to if it wasn't for Kate, who convinced him to do so. Martha was out on a date with an old friend of hers, so it would be just the two of them for a while.

"What would you like for dinner, Lex?" Kate asked when Scooby-Doo finished. It was past seven and they had to eat something before Alexis' bed time.

"I want... PIZZA!" she answered excitedly, jumping up and down on the same spot. "mozzarella pizza!"

"Pizza it is" Kate said laughing. "Why don't you start your shower while I order in and then I'll go and help you?" the little girl nodded and climbed the stairs as Kate dialed the pizza parlor's number.

After Alexis' shower, Kate showered as well and they set the table. Not long after, their pizzas arrived - Kate had ordered to so Rick could have some when he came back. They ate dinner, prepared themselves to bed and Kate tucked the little girl in before heading to bed as well.

When Rick arrived, the apartment was especially quiet, so he figured his lovely women were asleep. He was very glad to find pizza leftovers, because - as Kate had predicted very well - he was starving. After a tiring meeting with hellish women, all he needed was food and a good night of sleep.

He was already devouring the third slice of pizza when he heard a muffled scream coming from his bedroom, and almost choked. He ran through the door just as Kate sat upright on the bed, panting. He rushed to her side and ran a hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her as she cried desperately. "Shhh, Katie. It's okay. Everything is okay. I'm here, I'm home with you, you're safe."

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, taking his the scent of his cologne - which she adored - in. Her arms gently wrapped around it as she continued to cry. When the sobs subsided, he felt her body relax against his and he knew she had fallen back asleep.

He tucked her in and placed as soft kiss on her forehead. Then, he finished eating and got ready for bed, before laying beside her and pulling her slim body towards his, as he cuddled her with him.

* * *

The following weeks were spent as planned on Christmas. Kate would stay at her own apartment, go to the loft a few days a week for dinner - maybe, even spend the night - and once a week, Alexis would stay with her.

On Valentine's day, Martha took Alexis to the Hamptons, so Rick could work on a surprise for Kate. He knew how much she hated surprised, but it was worth it and, this time, she might like it.

He put his plan in practice during the morning, so by lunch time, when Kate would meet him at the loft, he'd have every single detailed thing ready.

He had finally finished getting ready when he heard a faint, hesitant knock on the front door. He left one more note by the bookshelf and rushed to open it. "Hey, Kate!" he greeted her before quickly pecking her lips. "There's something I need to pick up in the lobby. I'll be right back." he closed the door behind him, leaving a speechless Kate inside the loft.

She made her way to the couch, but didn't sit down, because she saw a heart-shaped card on top of it. It was addressed to her.

"Katie, there are not enough words to describe how much I love you, so I made it a game. The next card is where we spend most of our time together. Use your detective skills!

- Rick"

She bit her bottom lip, half-smiling. How romantic of him... She hadn't expected him to be so, much less do something other than hang out with her whole day and, maybe, make out. They had agreed on not buying each other anything, but apparently, he had made her something special.

Where the hell did they spend most of their time together? Well, they spent most of their time wherever Alexis was, which was usually the living room, but there were no other cards or notes around, so it wasn't there. When Alexis wasn't around... the master bedroom! They spent their time in the bedroom! After all, sleeping is still spending time.

Kate rushed to Rick's master suite and found another card on the bed, but this one was just folded in half.

"You're good, Katie. This is where we show our love towards each other. And cuddle! I love cuddling with you. Next clue:_ 'Today you are YOU, that is truer than true. There is no one alive who is youer than you.'_"

She laughed to herself. He was quoting Dr. Seuss! She knew very well where to go next.

As she entered the office, she noticed the pink paper doll on the bookshelf. She didn't even have to read it, she knew it meant Alexis. In the girl's room, she found the last note.

"My beloved Kate, I love the way you are with my daughter and the way you interact with her. I know she adores you and that's just perfect. Thank you for being the way you are. I have a couple more things set for you. Meet me in the master bathroom."

He was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, which was filled with rose petals. A huge grin was plastered on his face and she couldn't help mirroring it. She approached him and placed a light peck on his lips. "I can't believe you did all of this."

He pulled her to his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "I have something else for you." He picked up a package from the floor and gave it to her. She unwrapped it and came across a book cover, the latest Storm. "Do you like it? It's the first copy."

"I love it, Rick, but you didn't have to get me anything. Thank you."

"Technically, you have to thank my publisher for that. Remember that meeting a couple of months ago? I was trying to convince them to let me have a copy in advance. But, I'm glad I surprised you. You, Katherine Beckett, are the perfect girlfriend, just extraordinary."

"You're not so bad yourself, Castle."

"Oh, I love it when you call me that!" he leaned and crashed his lips to hers, deepening the kiss as his tongue slipped through her parted - so soft - lips. She fought for dominance, but so did he. This was a fight she'd be more than happy to let him win.

"Are you joining me in that bath? I might need a little help." she teased, resting her forehead on his when they broke apart.

"Katherine Beckett, you're going to be the end of me!"

* * *

**A/N - This is my way of trying to make it up to all of you for the delay. I'll try to update more often, but life gets in the way.**

**Thank you for reviewing! Do it more often!**

**-Nina K.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - Guys, I'm terribly sorry for the delay! It's just that life gets in the way... I wanted to thank all of you for the reviews, as always, and let you know that, if you have any ideas - either for this story or the others - you can let me know and I'll see what I can do! I really need ideas for 'That's life', I'm completely stuck. Thanks again, and I hope you understand. I'll try to publish something else soon.**

**-Nina K.**

**PS - Longest chapter!**

* * *

Kate had worked hard that following month. Too many bodies dropping, too many cases for her and her team to work on. She hadn't been sleeping - or eating - well. Her time with the Castles had been cut short. Alexis wouldn't spend those nice on Fridays over, she wouldn't go to the loft for dinner...She'd barely see Rick.

He really missed her, as much as she missed him - and so did his little girl. Alexis was very disappointed not to be able to go to Kate's apartment, but understood that Kate was busy and that, soon, it'd be okay for her to go again and spend the night. But, he had noticed Alexis had been sadder - separation anxiety, maybe? - so he decided to surprise both her and Kate.

Rick picked Alexis up from school and car service took them to the twelfth precinct. Alexis bounced on the car seat, a smile covering her face, so when she realized they were going to see Kate. Rick was excited about it too. He missed her. He missed Katie Beckett, the beautiful, kind woman he had fallen in love with. Not Detective Beckett, tough woman whose poker face didn't let any feelings slip, just his Katie.

They had not expected to see her like that when they came out of the elevator. Kate was a wreck! She had circles under her eyes that were way too dark to cover up with make-up. She was thinner, sick-thin, not work-out thin. She seemed weak, but still refused to stop working. She had her eyes glued on the murder board in front of her.

The case she'd been working on was related to the russian mobster, Vladimir Pavel Medved. Whoever the killer was, he/she was already considered a serial, because there were more than three victims. Esposito noticed their presence and rushed to them, to distract Alexis. "Hey, Lexie-Bear! Long time no see! How are you?"

"I'm good, Uncle Javi! I'm here to see mommy, 'cause I miss her very, very much!"

He picked the kid up and tickled her tummy. "Your mommy's kinda busy right now. Would you mind hanging out with Uncle Kevin and I for a little bit?" Alexis shook her head and smiled, waving for her dad as Javier took her to the break room.

Kate didn't even notice they're presence at first, she was still focused on the murder board, so Rick approached her. "You haven't been sleeping." he stated. She turned to him and smiled slightly.

"Hey, Rick." he came a closer and wrapped his arm around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so tired." she whispered, more to herself than to him, closing her eyes.

"Beckett!" she was startled by the captain yelling her name from his office's door. "Take the rest of the week off." she tried to say something but he hushed her. "Your team is more than competent to close this case. You're no use here if you're not 100% in. Go home, get some rest, have fun with little Alexis and Writer-Boy over there. I don't want to see you here until Monday!"

"Okay, sir. Thank you." she grabbed her purse and jacket. "Let's go, Rick."

He took her hand and guided her to the break room, where they saw the two detectives sitting on the floor, proudly watching Alexis draw them a picture.

"There's my sweet girl." Kate said as she reached the door, and Alexis quickly stood up and ran to her.

"I missed you, mommy!" she wrapped her little arms around Kate's waist and the older woman picked her up.

"I missed you too, sweety." she replied while rolling her eyes, because Esposito and Ryan both mouthed 'She calls you mommy.'  
"Let's go home, honey. Say goodbye to Uncle Kevin and Uncle Javi." she set the girl on the floor again.

She handed her drawing - of Ryan and Esposito - to both of them and said goodbye, before Kate took her little hand and they left the precinct. The car service was still waiting outside. On the drive to the loft, Kate fell asleep on Rick, and Alexis on her. When they arrived, he woke them both and rode to the loft.

Kate took a quick warm shower, just so she wouldn't smell like the precinct, and went to bed, curling beneath the covers. Soon, she felt something tug on her hand and when she opened her eyes, she saw Alexis standing in front of the bed in her Disney Princesses PJs."Mommy, can I lay there with you?"

"Of course, honey. Hop up." she pushed herself to the middle of the bed, giving Alexis the space to lay with her. The girl layed down and cuddled with Kate, who pulled the covers over her. "So much better now that you're hear with me." she whispered by the girl's ear and placed a kiss in her hair.

Rick found them both sound asleep, on his bed, and couldn't help but take a picture. Then, he layed down on the empty side of the bed, next to Kate and wrapped his arm around her. They made the perfect family and he needed nothing else.

Kate sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes before stretching her arms and her back. She had been in an extremely uncomfortable position for the last six hours, lying between Rick - who had a tight grip around her waist - and Alexis. She looked down at her beautiful little girl. The redhead wasn't really hers, but she felt like it was and that's all that mattered.

She moved Rick's heavy warm arm away from her and sat up, immediately missing the heat. She was hungry, for sure. She looked at her father's watch on the bedside table. 3:25 am. Damn it, too early to cook breakfast.

Kate stood up, careful not to move too fast and wake Rick and Alexis up. She walked out of the bedroom and into his office, to pick a book from the shelves and read for a while, so the time would pass faster and she would forget about being hungry. She chose one of Rick's books, 'In a Hail of Bullets'. His copy seemed intact, the complete opposite of hers, which were completely worn out by the several times she had read it.

She didn't get too far on the reading. When she reached page 7, she heard noise coming from the living room. First, she thought it was Martha coming back from one of those 'rehearsals' that everyone - but Alexis - knew was a date and she'd not be back until much later that day, but it was definitely the sound of high-heels on the wooden floor.

Kate tiptoed to the door and tried to listen through it. Nothing. She opened it and walked into the living room, thinking she was extremely paranoid and should go back to bed when she saw nothing, but a loud crash was heard and she quickly turned her head in the direction of the sound.

Meredith, Alexis' mother, was standing in the kitchen watching as the glass - which she had dropped - shattered in one million pieces. Then, the redhead lifted her head up, swearing under her breath, and came across Kate's astonished expression. "What are you still doing here, bitch?" she yelled.

Kate didn't answer, she was too surprised to do so. She felt her mouth open and close several times as she asked herself how the woman had gotten in. Meredith mirrored her expression sarcastically. "What now, detective? Cat ate your tongue or was it Richard finally taking you in his bed?"

She wanted to hit Meredith just like the redhead had done to her a few months before, but it'd wouldn't be right to do it." Ain't you going to say something?" Meredith all but yelled.

Kate shivered, scared of the decibels that woman could produce. As she thought of how to deal with, maybe even control, the situation without waking up either Rick or Alexis, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. A familiar warm hand that made her tense body relax as she finally felt safe. "Meredith! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my daughter, Alexis. It's my right to do so. I had to take a cab from the airport just because you wouldn't pick the damn phone and used my spare key to come in, but now I see you were too busy fucking this bitch -"

"I've already told you Kate is no bitch. You are! You are the one who cheated on me with the director of one of the freaking movies you were working on and left me with a 6-months-old baby, who needed her mother!"

"Don't you there say that, Richard!"

"Mommy, what's going on?" they heard Alexis' hoarse voice and stopped, watching as she came through the bedroom's door. Hearing the word 'Mommy', Meredith tried to approach her, but stopped herself when her daughter walked to Kate and tugged on her shirt so the woman would lift her up in her arms. Then, the kid noticed Meredith. "What is she doing here? I don't want her here, mommy. She hurt your cheek that day, she's mean!"

"Alexis, I'm your mommy, she isn't. I'm here to see you."

"You're not my mommy!" Alexis spat back "You're not my mommy because mommies show love, mommies are kind, sweet, loving and always here when needed. Mommies are supposed take their children to school, help them with homework, put them to sleep, spend some good time doing something her kids actually want to do. You are always here because of an audition, never for me, and you know I hate to go shopping for clothes, but you always drag me to the mall with you! You. Are. Not. My. Mommy! Katie is!"

All three adults were taken aback by the anger in the little girl's voice. Neither of them had ever expected Alexis to say something like that, it just wasn't like her. But, apparently, years of rage building up inside her had just come out and she buried her chubby face on the crook of Kate's neck and cried herself out. "It's okay, baby. It's okay. Mommy's here, I love you."

Kate walked away, back into the master bedroom, trying to soothe Alexis as she sobbed. She could hear Rick and Meredith fighting in the living room, but, with the door closed, she couldn't distinguish what they were saying exactly. She heard the front door slam close and sighed, as she felt Alexis start to relax against her. "Is she gone now?" the little redhead asked.

"I think so, honey." she kissed the top of the girl's head. "Why don't we go and see how your daddy is doing? He's all alone in the living room."

The girl only nodded and that was enough for Kate to lift her up and once more walk out of the bedroom. Rick was sitting on the couch, both hands on his head as he stared down at his feet. "Daddy." He looked up and half-smiled to his daughter. Kate put her down and she ran to her father, sitting on his lap. "Are you mad?"

"No! No, honey! I'm not mad. I'm so very proud of you. I love you, you know that?"

"I do!" she squealed and kissed his cheek, before signaling for Kate to come closer and sit next to them. "You two love me and I love both of you."

"I love you too." they said in unison, soon forgetting the whole Meredith situation as they cuddled on the huge living room couch, talking first, but finally drifting into a peaceful slumber.


	22. Chapter 22

"Mommy, mommy! You made it!" Alexis squealed running towards Kate. The older woman hadn't gotten a case in a long time and, as the Captain knew about her deal with the little redhead, so he gave her the weekend off. She was glad, actually, even though she was a workaholic. She loved spending time with Alexis, the girl was just so sweet, kind and smart...

Kate kneeled and opened her arms as wide as she could, to fit the girl in a tight loving hug. She wrapped her arms around the girl's tiny frame and lifted her off the ground. "Hey, honey. How are you?"

"I'm good! My teacher said we'll have a Science Fair at the school next month and she wants me to show everyone the Solar System I made with daddy!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Kate pressed her lips to the girl's cheek with a loud smack and she giggled. She put the girl back on her own feet and picked up a shopping bag she'd left aside to greet the girl. "Uncle Javi sent this for you."

The little girl took the bag, thanking Kate for bringing it to her and opened the gift that was inside. "What is it?" she asked, raising the cylinder for Kate to see.

"It's a kaleidoscope. Put this hole here close to your eye and watch the magic happen." she explained.

"Wow! It's amazing, mommy! Can I call Uncle Javi to thank him?" Kate nodded and dialed Javi's number before passing her the phone and watched as she talked to him. When she hung up, she gave the phone back to Kate, who put it in her pocket and they both walked to her Crown Vic.

"I was thinking... What about we do something different tonight? Instead of staying in, we could go out to watch a movie and grab a burger. What do you say?"

Alexis didn't even have to answer. Just the way she looked up at Kate in awe was enough for the older woman to understand. She drove to the nearest movie theater. Alexis favorite Pixar movie, Finding Nemo, was now playing in 3D.

"Mommy, I love that movie! Squishy is really cute, but she's kind of mean to Dory, she hurt her." the girl stopped for a second, thinking to herself. " Daddy loves me as much as Marlin loves Nemo, doesn't he?"she asked quietly;

"Even more, sweetheart, even more."

Taking the girl's hand, Kate led her down the street, which was still illuminated by sunlight. They grabbed a burger at Remy's and soon they were full, so they went to the apartment, where Kate gave Alexis a bath, before taking her own shower and preparing them both for bed. "Mommy, why don't you live with daddy and I?"

Kate was taken aback by the question the little redhead asked as she tucked her in. She was definitely not expect it to come so soon - someday, yes, but not now! "I, um, I have my own apartment, honey, and your daddy and I are only boyfriend and girlfriend. I like to give you and your daddy some privacy and father-daughter time."

"But I want you there too!" she pouted."Pretty please?"

Kate sighed. "We'll talk about it in the morning." she said, just hoping the girl would forget about it until then.

She placed a kiss on the crown of Alexis' head and smoothing a strand of hair behind her ear before tucking herself in next to her and they cuddled, both falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Alexis' was not so peaceful, though. She dreamed about Kate in the warehouse, but that time, Kate had promised to stay with her and then, Kate's face was replaced with Meredith's, who just laughed out loud and walked away, leaving her there by herself. She cried and screamed so Kate, Meredith or whoever that hybrid of them both was, would come back and get her. But no one came. Not even her daddy. And then she heard Kate quoting one of Meredith's regulars: "I never wanted you."

She woke up panting, and Kate wasn't at her side on the bed. The room was dark and scary. Even though she was afraid to stand up and have a monster hold her foot tightly and drag her underneath the bed, she got out of bed, because she needed to find Kate and make sure she the dream wasn't true. When she saw Kate standing in the kitchen drinking a glass of water, Alexis ran off and wrapped her small arms tightly around the older woman.

"Lex? Lex! What's wrong, baby girl?" she asked, concerned.

"You're here! You didn't leave me. I'm scared, momma."

She had never called Kate 'momma' before and it completely melted her heart. Toddlers called their mom's 'momma' because they trusted them a lot, they depended on them. Of course 'mommy' was sweet, but 'momma was even sweeter and kinder.

"Did you have a bad dream, honey?" Kate asked, running a hand through the girl's long hair. She felt the girl nod against her stomach. "Do you want to talk about it?" the girl shook her head.

Kate placed the glass on the counter top and lifted the girl in her arms. Soon, Alexis would be too big for her to carry. She took her back to bed, tucked her in again and held tightly to her hand from the other side of the bed. "I'll be here when you wake up, sweety, I promise.

* * *

The next morning, Alexis was up before Kate, but she didn't move from the bed. It was good to be close to the only woman she'd ever felt like calling 'Mommy'. She had Meredith, of course, but that lady was no mother to her, not even a friend. Just the woman who gave birth to her, nothing else. Kate was nice, kind and caring, and that was more than enough for Alexis.

She turned on her side slowly, but even that slight movement woke Kate from her light sleep. She hadn't slept really well, waking up every few hours to check on Alexis, who, unlike her, slept peacefully for the rest of the night. "Lex, you okay?"

Alexis hummed 'yes' and turned back around to look at Kate. She smiled sweetly, sleepily, and the older woman mirrored it. They had never felt this good, just... at peace...

They went to the museum, later that day, to see an exhibit about mummies and met up with Lanie for a girls' day out. Kate, as happy as she was, felt uneasy like something was going to happen at any moment. She kept glancing from side to side, just to check. 'I'm paranoid' she thought to herself, shaking her head, as they walked out of the museum, on their way to the nearest playground.

"Kate? Girl, are you okay?" Lanie asked, shaking her arm slightly.

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked whether you are okay. You seem a bit off."

"I'm sorry, Lane... I was just- Forget it."

Lanie was going to say something, but was abruptly interrupted by Alexis. "Mommy, we've gotta call daddy to let him know we're coming over for lunch!"

"Oh, right!" she gave the phone to the little girl. "Why don't you call him, sweety?" the kid smiled widely and dialed her father's number. "You want to come, Lanie?"

"Oh, no, girl. Javier and I have lots of things scheduled for today..." she said mischievously.

* * *

"Daddy!" Alexis squealed as she ran towards her father, who kneeled on the floor just to get a hug from her. "We had so much fun!"

"I'm glad you did, Pumpkin." he kissed her cheek, as she giggled, and stood back up to greet Kate, who was leaning against the door frame. "Hey" he pecked her lips.

"Ew!"

"Alexis, soon you'll be doing this too." Kate said.

"Lalalalalala, don't want to hear it!" Rick said pressing his hands on his ears.

She pulled one of his hands away and rolled her eyes. "You can stop now, man-child."

After lunch, Alexis quickly fell asleep, taking some kind of siesta nap. Rick tucked her in her bed and went back downstairs to find Kate sitting on the couch. He sat next to her, but she didn't notice him, she was way too distracted far away in her own thoughts. He took her hand is his, drawing her attention and pleading with his eyes for her to tell him what was going on.

"Alexis asked me why don't I live with you guys and, you know what? Not even I know the answer to that. I know that I need my space and I need to give some time to all of this 'cause it's still new to me, but you've already asked me to and still I refused to do it and declined your offer. I don't know why 'cause the reasons above are not enough anymore. I can't explain how I feel when I'm with the two of you, there are no words for that and I just want to feel that 24/7, but still, I need the boundaries... Does that even make any sense?"

"It makes all the sense in the world, Katie. I understand your dilemma. You want to be here and, at the same time you need some space. I'll tell you what, we could give it a try. You leave some of your things here and spend most nights and, when you feel like it, you go back to your own apartment."

"That's a nice idea, Rick. Especially if you consider that I, thankfully, own the place." she smiled and they fell silent for a moment.

"You know what I thought when I first met you?" he said quietly.

"Mm?"

"That you were a mystery I was never gonna solve. Even now, after spending all this time with you I'm still amazed at the depths of your strength, your heart...and your hotness."

She chuckled "You're not so bad yourself, Castle." and then smiled shyly and blushed.

"Castle? What happened to Rick, Katie? I thought I was Rick to you, now."

"You are, but I still enjoy calling you Castle. I think it's hot" she bit on her bottom lip, teasingly.

"You do?"

"Mhmm." she leaned over and closed the distance between them by placing her lips on top of his, tasting the sweetness of the soft skin around them.

"I guess you're going to need a key, then."

"I think so, yeah. But, right now, I just need you."

* * *

**A/N - Yey! I've been writing larger chapters and I'm really proud of myself! For those who are reading my other stories: I'm working on them ATM and will hopefully publish a new chapter by the end of this week! Happy Castle Monday to all of you! Can't wait to watch the premier!**

**-Nina K.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - I know, I know. It's been a long time. But here I am, still trying to make it up to you. I'd like you all to know that this story is almost finished (which for me is both good and bad... I'm going to miss this...). I really want to know what you guys think and reviews make my day. Please, don't hesitate! It might even encourage me to update faster...**

**Hope y'all enjoy! **

**Nina K.**

* * *

It was one of those few morning when Rick woke up before Kate. He watched her sleep for a few minutes, even though he knew she hated when he stared and would be very mad if she caught him doing it. She looked peaceful, after all, it was one of the rare moments in which Katherine Beckett let her guard down.

He knew she would be waking up soon and decided to head to the kitchen and start preparing breakfast. A while later, while he worked on the pancakes, he heard her alarm go off and knew she would take about 15 minutes to get ready for work before joining him. That would give him plenty of time to finish cooking.

When she didn't come, though, he worried. Rushing towards the bedroom just in time to hear her alarm going off again, Rick saw that Kate still lay in bed, all curled up with the comforter pulled up to her chin. He could see her shivering a bit and a few droplets of sweat gathering above her eyebrows.

"Katie" he whispered, approaching the bed. He sat beside her and put a hand on her forehead in order to take her temperature. "Oh, Kate, you're burning up."

Kate shook violently and clenched her teeth, trying to regain control over her own body, and failing miserably. She decided to give up and just let Rick take care of her. She knew he was more than willing to do that. "C-Call t-t-the b-boys. T-t-tell them I won't go i-in to-today."

Rick grabbed the thermometer from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and put it in Kate's mouth, then, he proceeded to call the precinct and warn Captain Montgomery about Kate's current condition. As he finished the call, he checked the thermometer. 102 F. It was pretty high, he should give her a cold bath to get it down.

After bathing Kate and dressing her in clean clothes, he lay her on the couch where he had built a nest. He, for the second time that day, watched as she slept and wondered how the hell he was going to push her to eat something when she woke up.

Rick heard the sound of small feet on the hard-wood flooring of the stairs and turned around to face his daughter, who was at the bottom of it, already wearing her school uniform. "Morning, Pumpkin."  
"Good morning, daddy. What's there to eat?"

"There are pancakes in the kitchen, honey."

She sat on the bar stool by the kitchen island and started eating. "Has mommy gone to work already?"

"No, Lex. Mommy's sick, so she's going to stay in today."

"Is it bad?" the girl asked worriedly.

"For now it's just a fever, she's gonna be alright." he said from the couch while kindly stroking Kate's chestnut brown her. He, then, looked at the clock on the wall. "Alexis, grams is not here, so I'll take you. Go brush your teeth, we gotta go."

Alexis brushed her teeth in a couple of minutes. He kissed Kate's still warm forehead and whispered "Please, stay asleep until I get back." Then, he was gone.

* * *

Kate's head was pounding. That was the first thing she became aware of as she drifted back to conciousness. She blinked several times before actually opening her eyes. Rick wasn't anywhere near her and she couldn't hear anything besides her own breathing, so he was either out or writing in his office.

She wasn't hungry at all, but she could use a glass of water. The hardest part was, definitely, standing up. She instantly missed the warmth of the covers, her knees were weak and she could barely steady herself without the support of the furniture.

Slowly, she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a plastic cup, because she was afraid to drink from one made of glass and end up dropping and breaking it, as her hands was shaking way too hard.

The granite of the kitchen island was cool against the skin of her forearms. She laid her head on the counter when she finished drinking the water and soon drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Rick panicked when he walked back into the loft and didn't see Kate laying on the couch. He cursed under his breath while scanning the open plan apartment and relief filled him when he spotted her in the kitchen.

He moved the chestnut hair off her face and shook her slightly. She smiled weakly when she saw him. "Hey, Katie. Why don't we get you back to the couch? You'll be more comfortable there. I can sit with you if you want." she nodded and trying to stand up, though her knees failed her. "Slow down, Katie. Come on, I'll carry you."

When she didn't complain or protest, he wrapped her arm around his neck and lifted off the ground. He set her on the large couch and pulled the covers up. "Stay." she mumbled "Lay with me for a while."

He did as she asked and cuddled with her until she fell asleep again. He, then, kissed her cheek before running in the office to grab his laptop and coming back to sit by her feet on the couch and write some new chapters for his new book.

Kate woke up again by the time Rick finished getting ready yo go pick Alexis up from school. He kissed her forehead kindly and left her in the quiet loft once again.

Her head wasn't pounding anymore, thankfully, but it was sure as hell spinning. She felt so dizzy that she didn't dare stand up. A while later, she heard the door opening again and prepared herself to greet an excited 'just came from school and got a lot of news' Alexis, but the girl never came. Instead, she felt something hard hit her head and darkness soon embraced her.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - I'd like to send some special thanks to CaskettMyHeart for being such an amazing friend.**

The room she was in was dark. Her arms were tied in each of the chairs arms. She could feel the blood streaming down her face from an injury at her hairline and her head was pounding harder than before. She could hear muffled steps from what she supposed was another room. Whoever that was, was coming towards the room she was in.

Fear flooded her as the door opened and she gasped when the bright light hit her eyes. "Oh, Katie. It's so good to see that you're awake."

Oh, God. That voice. She wasn't expecting to hear it ever again. He was supposed to be away, locked up in a cell for at least twenty-five years. How the hell was he out so soon?

"You know, Katie. It wasn't really hard to find you. It took me less than five minutes to do so. Then, all I needed to do was wait until everyone was out of your writer's apartment. You had told me that day that there was nothing going on between the two of you. Guess you lied about that, huh?"

"It was true, we were not a couple then."

"And you won't be anymore, either, after this little game of mine. Your cop friends must be freaking out by now, not knowing how the hell I escaped. That hispanic guy - Espo something - asked the guards to let him know if something, anything at all, happened. I guess he already got the call."

"They'll find me and put you down, Henry. You're not going to get through with this."

"You're right, Katie. They will find you. You just won't be alive anymore when they do."

* * *

"Daddy, how's mommy?"

"She's doing a little better, honey. I'm sure she wants to see you." he said exiting the cab and helping Alexis do the same.

When they walked in the elevator and the doors closed, his phone rang. "Castle."

"Rick, it's Javi. Is Beckett - Kate - with you?"

"No, she's at home, sick, remember?"

"Where are you, man? I need you to check on her now!"

"I'm in the elevator with Alexis" he replied confused. "Why do you need me - "

"Dude, Henry's gone. He found a way out! he threatened her life once, he promised to get her when Ryan and I were interrogating him last year. Please, bro, just check."

Rick's hard and blood froze, his ears were buzzing as he begged the elevator to move faster even though he knew it was not possible and wouldn't make a difference.

The loft's door was closed, like he had left it, but there was no sign of Kate. Panic rose inside him as he searched in every single room. "Javier, there's no sign of her!" he screamed through the speaker. "She's sick, goddamn it, she could better stand up."

"Just calm down, bro. We're going to find her."

* * *

"Esposito, I found something!" Javier ran all the way to Ryan's desk and stopped beside him, in front of the monitor. "It says here that, before the kidnapping last year, Henry inherited his aunt's house. It should be up for auction, but no one bought it, neither is anyone living in it. It'd be the perfect place for him to hide her."

"I don't know, bro. It's too easy."

"We don't have a choice but give it a try. We have to check everything."

"Okay, I'll call up a team. Where's the house?"

"Coney Island. I'll text you the address and stay here to keep Castle updated."

* * *

"Katie, dear Katie, you should start screaming for your life, babe. Maybe then I'll be inclined to let you live under the condition of eternal love to me." he said, sliding another needle under the sensitive skin of her arm.

Kate clenched her teeth and tried to breathe as regularly as possible. "I'll never be yours. I'd rather die."

He pimp-slapped her across the face, which caused the chair to flip over. It left a small cut on her cheek and, as Kate's already injured head hit the ground, she welcomed the darkness that took over once again.

* * *

Javier signaled for the men to go in either from the back or from the from door. They'd go silently, in case they were right about Kate's and Henry's whereabouts. He descended the stairs to the basement as slowly and quietly as possible, holding tightly onto his 9mm.

Through the ear plug, he could hear the team clearing the levels above his. There was a closed door not far from where he was standing. There was someone talking, a guy, and he could see a bit of light coming through the small gap beneath the door.

"Back-up in the basement. Back-up in the basement" he repeated on the radio, quietly.

When a couple of uniforms arrived, they walked in, completely taken aback by what they saw.

* * *

Kate's numb body was on the floor. She was bleeding and only wearing her underwear. That perverted jerk was roaming his hands on her body, moving them towards her panties. "NYPD! Freeze!" Javier yelled out, completely disgusted at the scene.

"I wouldn't shoot if I were you, detective. Katie and I are so close right now that if I move you might hit her and you wouldn't want to harm a friend, would you? Besides, I have a knife by her side, just waiting to take the plunge, and I'm not afraid to. Actually it would make my job easier."

Javier couldn't tell if the guy was bluffing or not, but he wouldn't risk Kate's life. He couldn't back down either. "There are too many guns aiming at your head, Henry, so stand the fuck up!"

When the man moved, Javier didn't think. If there was a slight chance of Kate being killed by that son of a bitch, he would kill him first. His forefinger pressed the trigger without hesitation and put two rounds in the man's back.

He approached and check for pulse. When he didn't find anything, he pushed the guy off Kate and checked hers. It was weak, but it was there. His friend was a fighter, he was very proud of her.

One of the uniforms called 911 and it didn't take long for the EMT to arrive. He noticed the needles and thought of how painful that must have been. Her head was the worst, though, it was bloody and she probably had a bad concussion. Soon, he was waiting at the hospital and updating Ryan and the Captain. Rick, Alexis, Montgomery and Ryan were on their way.

The doctors updated him quite often. Kate was going to be fine, thankfully. Except for the concussion, everything had been taken care of. They had removed the needles and given her shots for tetanus.

Rick arrived with Alexis, who was fast asleep in his arms, after all it was past 3 a.m. Before he could ask anything, Javier dumped all the information he had on him. When he finished, the doctor came and announced Kate was already settled in a room and fully awake.

"Hey, Rick." she said weakly.

"Oh, Katie. I was so scared of losing you. I can't live without you, baby, I love you." he held tightly onto her hand after laying Alexis on the couch.

"I love you too." she blinked a few times and yawned. "God, I'm so tired."

"I know, honey, but you can't sleep until the doctor says it's okay."

Kate groaned , frustrated, and, ignoring the pain, rolled her eyes. "At least my Lexi is here. I missed her."

"She missed you too. I didn't have the guts to tell her you'd been kidnapped." he leaned and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "God, I was so worried."

"Don't be, Rick. I'm okay now, and he's gone. He won't do us any harm ever again."

"I know, Katie. I know."

Later on, the doctor informed them that it was okay for Kate to sleep, but that they'd wake her up every couple of hours to check on her. Rick watched as she slept peacefully, just like the previous morning. She really was beautiful, even with the messy tangled hair, a cut on her cheek and pale as a ghost. She was his Kate and nothing would change that.

At around seven, his daughter started to stir and he watched as she rubbed her fists on her eyes before opening them. She took in the room she was in and the young woman on the bed. "Daddy, what happened to mommy?" she asked, sitting on his lap.

"Someone hurt her pretty bad, honey, but she's okay now. She'll be back home with us in a few days, okay?"

"Okay."

Kate groaned as she, too, woke up. "Mommy!" Alexis shrieked and Rick lifted her so she'd sit on the bed beside Kate's waist.

"Hey, munchkin. I missed you so much." she smiled running a hand through the girl's bright red hair.

"Missed you too, mommy."

A few minutes later Javier walked in with Kevin by his side. "Yo, Beckett. I see you're doing better. I'm glad."

"Thanks, Javi. I'm glad too. I heard you saved my life."

"Oh, yeah. It was nothing. Just another day at the office. Well, not the office but you got the message." The other three adults laughed. Then, Javier saw Alexis and decided to distract her a bit. "Hey, Lexie, Kev and I were thinking about getting some ice-cream... Wanna come?"

"Can I?" she asked her parents and, when they nodded, she ran to Javier.

* * *

"What flavor do you want, Alexis?" Kevin asked her, picking her up in his arms so she could see all flavors.

"Can I have Vanilla with chocolate topping and M&M's?"

"Sure, kid."

Javier, knowing now all three orders, asked the lady behind the counter as the other two picked a table. They chatted while eating the delicious ice-creams. It was a shame that Kate couldn't have any. On their way back to the hospital, Alexis asked. "Do you guys have each other's backs like you have mommy's?"

"Yeah, Lex. We're partners and friends. That's what we do."

"Good, cause I wouldn't want to lose you guys either."

* * *

**A/N #2 - I can't believe I got Kate's friend's name right. I'm really glad the guy from college that will meet her and Castle in the convention is Henry as well. Plus, he has a LOT of secrets to expose!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - Here's the last chapter of Falling in Love at Remy's. Thank you all for staying with me through this journey. Special thanks to CaskettMyHeart and AngeiiK for helping me through this tough couple of months.**

**-Nina**

* * *

"Rick and I have been fighting, dad." she said, sitting on the too familiar couch of her father's living room. "He is just overprotective. It's been over 6 months, dad, and he still hasn't gotten over it. He is starting to drive me crazy..." she ran a hand through her face and hair.

"Do you love him, Katie?"

She gave the question a thought. She had feelings for him, yes. Since the day Meredith had shown up at his doorstep after she'd rescued Alexis (also the day they shared their first kiss). Not that she was willing to admit that at the time. And all the songs made sense, just like her mother had said they would. That meant love.

"I do, dad. I love him." she whispered more to herself then to him. "But our relationship seems to be hanging by a thread." she spoke a little louder.

"But those are the best kinds of relationships, Katie."

She gave him a questioning look and he quickly explained. "All those couples that seem to share a solid relationship remind me of barriers and sharp edges. Frontiers they are afraid to cross, because it might rupture the dike and flood everything, ruining all they've built. But the threads that hold relationships like yours are made of steel. It bends, it twists, it stretches out, but it does not break."

"Jo and I weren't the couple you always imagined, Katie. We were the happiest couple ever known, but we would fight all the time, because we were different."

"In life," he continued. "You're not supposed to find someone exactly like you, you're supposed to find your opposite."

That reminded her of Rick, talking about the Ying-Yang and harmony one day, when he was bored and had absolutely nothing to do, but try to entertain her. It had been sweet of him...

She had to go back. She had to go to the loft and apologize for snapping at him. She had to make sure he knew how much she loved him. Of course, she had told him multiple times, and even showed him, but she had to make sure that he knew she had meant it.

Traffic in New York City sucked as always and it felt like an eternity for Kate to get to the loft, though it had only been a couple of hours. She rushed through the lobby, eager to get in the elevator and see him, talk to him.

The elevator ride seemed even longer, but soon she was knocking desperately on his door. He swung it open, the stunned look on his face surprising her. "Kate, what are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me..."

She pushed past the door, put her hands at the sides of his face, got on the tip of her toes and kissed him. Just a simple act of love and affection that meant so much to the both of them. "I love you, Rick. I love you so much... I can't lose you, never. Much less to something so stupid."

"What happened, Kate?"

"Our relationship hangs by a thread, Rick." he gave her a confused look and she giggled. "Our relationship is the best kind of relationship, because we have stupid fights, but our love is stronger. We make it through, do you understand?" she blurted out all too quickly.

"Uh... no..."

"Doesn't matter, I'll explain later. Dad made me realize that I can't live without you, Rick. Right now, I just want you."

- 4 years later -

After another long, tiring day at the precinct, Kate just couldn't wait to go home and see her little boy.

Castle had been thrilled when he found out it was a boy. He wouldn't mind having another girl, after all it would be a totally new experience with Kate, but the thought of being able to do all the things his father hadn't done to him made him even happier.

They prepared everything for the baby's arrival, the room was exactly as Kate had dreamed and they both hoped their child would enjoy it and get the most out of it.

Little Aiden arrived on the 27th of July, after 13 painful hours of labor and neither Kate nor Rick could find the words to describe the feeling of holding their newborn child.

She swung the door open and was immediately hit by the smell of Christmas gingerbread. Approaching the kitchen, after dumping her coat, purse and shoes in the closet by the door, she saw her little boy with messy brown hair and green eyes just like hers smiling brightly at her, and was greeted by her husband with a loving kiss.

She helped the boys finish the cookies and gave Aiden a bath. When they were done, she took him with her to pick Alexis up from Paige's house and both kids played in the back seats until they were back home, where she tucked them both in and wished good night.

In the middle of the night, though, when she was putting the surprise Christmas gifts under the tree, she heard her little boy calling for her and met him at the top of the stairs. He'd had a nightmare and was really scared. She tucked him in again and pushing away a few lonely strands of her, she asked if he'd like her to tell him a story.

"Yeah, momma! A story! The story of how you met daddy!"

"That one again?" she joked and he nodded, smiling at her. "Okay, it all started at with a boring day at the precinct..."

**-The End-**


End file.
